Two Faces of the Same
by wildly-wrathful
Summary: Moving to Neptune, Veronica and her twin sister, Rebecca, start Neptune High. AU, obviously. LoganVeronica.
1. Becky and Veronica

**Title:** Two Faces of the Same (WIP)  
**Pairing/Character:** LoVe (ultimately), Duncan/Rebecca, Logan/Lilly  
**Summary:** Moving to Neptune, Veronica and her twin sister start Neptune High. AU, obviously.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Some things that happened season 1 happen, but that's pretty much it.  
**Author's Notes:** I'm finished with this story, having worked on it the last couple of weeks, so I decided what the hell. The chapters should be coming out once a week, and I'd appreciate feedback. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter One**

VERONICA:  
When we were younger, people were always getting us mixed up. Mom would dress us up in matching outfits, and wherever we'd go, we were awed on how precious we were, twin blond girls, as cute as buttons. Identical, right down to the mole on our hips.

In fact, we were pretty much the same in everything. Always wanting to excel in our classes, aiming to please our parents, and to have the most friends. Shy, innocent, naive.

Sophomore year, Rebecca and I went to a party at our friend Cassie's house, the most popular girl in our grade. With flaming red hair, and a personality that matched, she was like an older sister, more outgoing, more beautiful, more perfect than anyone we'd ever met. Wild to the extent of being dangerous, and how dad described her actions, "self-destructible."

Upon getting there, Becky and I were separated, and after a half an hour of looking for her (she was after all my baby sister by three whole minutes), I was so frustrated that I remember taking a cup of rum and coke and drinking it all within a few gulps. I don't know who gave it to me, but I do remember waking up the next morning in a strange bed, searching for my underwear.

I found Becky and Cassie asleep in Cassie's bed, and I vaguely remember thinking about how something so heinous happened to me just down the hall. How _something_ (although, I knew what it was, but the word _rape_ just sounded so nightmarish), _someone_ had hurt me in one of the worst ways, and no one helped me.

I had dragged Becky out of the bed, forcing her down the stairs and out of the house towards the car we shared. She hadn't realized something was wrong until she looked at me. A strap on my white dress was broken, hair tangled, dress wrinkled, mascara smeared, and tears pooling in my eyes.

She knew.

Without asking, she didn't need to.

That was the day everything changed. Dad, the chief of police of Seattle, had freaked when he found out. I originally didn't want to say anything, especially to dad, but Rebecca wouldn't hear of it. The minute he heard what had happened to me, he'd been on a warpath. Sometimes he didn't come home for dinner, sometimes not coming home until past midnight, so obsessed with finding and bring to justice to the person who had _raped_ me.

The aftermath of that night seemed to have more of an impact than the incident itself. I don't have the memories of that night, just the physical evidence and the feeling of something missing. Forced into therapy for six weeks after, nothing really changed. I knew I wasn't the same the minute I woke up that sunny morning, and one afternoon after coming home from another useless meeting with the counselor, feeling especially dirty and tainted, and empty, I spent over an hour in the shower, the water as cold as it could go, sitting on the tile of the shower floor.

I had gotten out of the shower stall, and proceeded to cut off my long blond hair up to my chin. I wasn't that girl anymore.

With the hair came a new me, a girl who didn't take crap from others, knew how to fight back, a girl who slept during class and who became the school outcast. I just stopped caring about things so trivial, like shoes and who was dating who, and if the cute guy behind the counter at Starbucks was looking at me.

I couldn't adapt. Even after the creep was caught, I hated my school and my friends, and everything. After a while, dad and mom figured it would be best if we just moved, start over. When the school year ended, we packed up, and moved to Neptune, California, where mom was born and raised. Dad rented out a space and opened his own PI office, Mars Investigations. When I first started working there, as secretary, answering phones and typing reports out, it was only until dad hired somebody else. But then I began to like it, and before I knew it, I was snapping pictures of unfaithful husbands doing the horizontal (or sometimes no-so horizontal) tango. I've always loved photography, and it was so much better than staying at home during the summer with no friends, while Becky was at work (at some clothing store, "Oh gosh, I get a 45 discount!"), and while mom was "having a nap" from one too many tequila shots or gin and tonics.

There was something releasing and cathartic about it. Since the whole _incident_, I wasn't much of a people person anymore, the less time I would have to spend with living people (my family and Backup excluded), the better. Working in the office with dad, and him sometimes even letting me help with cases, had kept me sane.

Now I'm only dreading the first day of school tomorrow. Becky and I will be the new kids, the only thing worse than being the pariah. I hate not knowing where I'm going, what's going on, and what to expect. I won't know who to look out for (although, living in a town where you're either rich or poor, I think it'll be easy to figure that out). I hate not being in control.

Walking through the door, and softly shutting it, I tiptoe down the hall, hoping dad went to bed early for once. When I make it to my room without being caught, I let out a sigh of relief and swing open my door, dropping my bag by the bottom of my bed.

Coming home at three in the morning the night before school begins might not be the smartest, but hey, a girl's got to do what a girl's gotta do.

* * *

"Veronica! _Come on!_"

Squinting my eyes open, I see my face reflected back at me. Is it already morning?

"What?" I whine back. While Becky may be all sunshine and smiles at seven in the morning, I am not.

"If you don't get up soon, we're going to be late," Rebecca insisted.

I blink at her blankly. Sighing frustratingly, she continues, "Veronica, we have to make a good impression! We _do_ have to spend the next two years with these people, and while you may be just fine with no friends, I would like to have some!" By the time she's finished, her face is red, and she's breathing hard.

I stare at her for a minute, and she finally cracks.

"Fine, ten minutes, but that's all Ronica, I'm serious," she says in irritation, although I can tell she's not really that upset from the sides of her mouth lifting. I smile back triumphantly, and throw the covers back around me. Ten minutes is a long time away...

* * *

By the time we get to school, we have to park yards away from the entrance, and I'm already regretting staying in bed those ten extra minutes. As we make our way to the front of the school, I notice a crowd around the flag pole, then a boy with the word "Snitch" spelled wrong.

Tilting my head, "Wow, I can already tell that this school is going to be _great_," I say sarcastically, and reach back in my jeans for my pocket knife.

Taking a couple of paces through the crowd, a hand on my arm halts me.

"_Veronica!_" Rebecca hisses at me, "_what_ are you doing?"

Sighing, I reply sarcastically, "Well, it doesn't look like any of these morons are going to cut that kid down anytime soon, so I thought I might as well."

"Don't be uncool, he's obviously up there for a reason." One thing that drives me insane about Becky; she can't take charge. I get it, I do. Hell, I used to be so shy of doing anything out of line, confronting people, making a scene, I used to rather be grounded than have Cassie say that I was uncool. I mean, the world would have ended if I was uncool in Cassie's eyes! Now I just roll my eyes.

I shake my head, shove my way through the bunch of idiots standing around, and cut the kid down. After all, getting duck taped to the flag pole on the first day of school has got to be traumatic enough, but having the event photographed and mentioned in the yearbook for years to come is just cruel.

Neptune High, a place I'm already dreading spending my days learning at. What fun.

* * *

_A/N: Now, REVIEW! Please!_


	2. Everything Changes

_Disclaimer: Not mine, RT's obviously.  
A/N: Sorry, I was going to update yesterday, but then I was watching Veronica Mars, and after I... forgot. I know, I'm horrible. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon, but you know how it is. Life gets crazy, and sometimes you don't have the time. I hope you'll like this next chapter, and feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

REBECCA:

As Veronica and I enter the front office to get our class schedules, I ask, "You _do _want to actually make an effort this year, don't you? You can start all over!" While I respect my sister, sometimes it's frustrating with how much she's changed.

It was like one day we had all the same common interests, goals, and dreams, shared everything, and I _understood _her, then the next, Veronica was somebody I didn't even recognize. She was rough and sarcastic, "damaged goods" as she once described herself after one arduous appointment with Dr. Dave. She isolated herself, and became someone who didn't fit in anymore.

I guess I can't really understand. God knows I've tried to, but she won't talk about what happened to her. We still _talk, _just not about the night of Cassie's party. To tell the truth, I kind of don't want to even know. The fact that one of our supposed friends did that to her is scary. It could've been me, and the thought alone makes me feel disgusted. I don't know what to say to Veronica about that night, and she doesn't want to talk about it any more than I do. So we don't.

We reach the counter, and she glances at me. "Maybe I don't want to start over, I like who I am right now," she responds. She's impossible.

"Yeah, but if you keep putting up the cold facade, you aren't going to have any friends, and frankly, I want to make some this year," I return, glaring at her. Last year I cut off all my friends to be there for Veronica, because they didn't understand and she needed me, but I miss going shopping and trying on make-up with them, things I haven't done since Veronica was raped. We're young, we're supposed to have tons of friends and cute boyfriends, we should be going to parties and hanging out between classes. Things we used to do. I miss my old life, and as much as I love my sister, we're only in high school once. I sigh and put my thoughts to words, "Don't you ever miss everything before?"

She knows what before means. I also know she hates when I bring it up.

"No, I don't," she snaps, and faces the secretary as she comes up to us behind the counter before I can reply.

"Hello, dears, how can I help you?" asks the older woman, smiling kindly at us, eyes wide when she notices that we're identical twins. I can tell she's just itching to make a comment about it, and Veronica can too.

"We're new, can we get our class schedules, and lockers?" Veronica rushes on before the secretary (Ms Murphy, I read from her desk) has a chance to make any comments. I smile sweetly at her.

"Names?"

"Veronica and Rebecca Mars," I inform her, and while she retrieves the information, I pick up our conversation before we were interrupted. "Having no friends is fun for you?"

Replying sarcastically, "Yes."

I only roll my eyes at her. I'm determined to make new friends this year, whether Veronica joins in or not. Ms Murphy hands us our information, and Veronica glances absently at it before she shoves hers into the back pocket of her jeans. I study mine avidly as we walk down the hall together.

We stop as the hall splits into two different directions, and I read the numbers of the closest lockers. "Which locker is yours?" I ask, looking at Veronica.

Scrunching her eyebrows, she finally answers, "423, down to the right, I'm pretty sure." Veronica has a disinterested expression on as students mill around her, while I'm buzzing with nervous but excited energy. "You?"

Peeking back down at my slip of paper, I reply, "197," and I look down the left hall, "I guess this is where we go our own ways?" I mean just now, but somehow I feel as if for once we really are going separate ways. Even after last year's horrible events, we were still together, there for each other. I shake that feeling off, and smile at her.

"God, Becky, it's not like we're moving across the country from each other, I'll see you at lunch," Veronica says, but I know she feels it too. Everything changes again.

* * *

I'm just reaching my locker when I hear somebody exclaim giddily, "Oh, look, new girl!" I look behind me to see a blond girl with a smirk on her face leaning against the lockers across from my own, a brown haired guy next to her. The girl is wearing a predatory smile, and for a moment it's like looking at Cassie, beautiful, vibrant, _awesome. _Perhaps they're soul sisters, because if by looking at her, I have the feeling she'll be like Cassie, and if the twinkle in her eye and swing in her hips mean anything, she might be worse. Realizing this, I can't help but feel jittery as she nears. 

Smiling hesitantly, I say, "Hi, um, my name's Rebecca, I'm new." It's times like these that I wish I was more like Veronica, if only for the confidence. I often talk about the most stupidest, or boring things when I'm nervous.

The girl grins, "Obviously, I would've remembered you!" And suddenly all the tension leaves me. This school isn't going to be that bad, I just know it. "I'm Lilly, and the doofus behind me is my brother, Duncan," she continues, "Welcome to Neptune High!" I grin back at her.

"So, what grade are you in?" the boy, Duncan, asks with a shy smile.

"Junior year," I mumble, and look down at my feet, staring at my sneakers.

He takes a couple of feet forward, and says, "Me too."

Lilly rolls her eyes at him, and leans against the locker next to mine, "So, _Rebecca, _where'd you move from?"

"Oh, Seattle," then, just because I get the feeling that I should, "my dad was the chief of police there, so..." I trail off, nothing more coming to mind.

"Why did you move?" Duncan asks. I was also hoping they wouldn't ask me that. After all, what am I supposed to say? My sister was raped and started having behavioral problems, so the 'rents thought it might do her some good to start over? Veronica would kill me, plus it's not any of their business.

However before I have the chance, Lilly interrupts, "Because California's the best, Duncan!" and giggles.

I open my locker, and put my books in, quickly grabbing the ones I need, then I turn back around. Lilly quirks an eyebrow at me, and I can tell that she's amused.

"Whose homeroom do you have?" Lilly asks, and when I tell her – Mr. Cho- she shoves her brother in front of her, smirks, and says, "So does Duncan! He'll show you around, don't worry!" Then Lilly's off, swaying down the hallway like a Goddess that I bet my college savings on that she is.

Duncan glances at me, and waves in the opposite direction, "The classroom's this way," and I follow him down the hall. Cute boy leading me around? What more could I have asked for?

* * *

_A/N: While I have it all written out, I was thinking, and I was wondering what you might like more; Logan and Veronica having a rocky start but for the most part liking each other, or hating each other for multiple chapters before they begin a truce or something. And, a comment got me thinking, would you rather Duncan/Rebecca, or Dick/Rebecca? Yes, I'm bored, but for the Dick/Rebecca thing, I was planning on writing a sequel, and if anybody would be interested, I might just do it. Please review and let me know what you think!_


	3. Quadratic Formula

_Disclaimer: Not mine, RT's obviously.  
Author's Notes: I know, finally I updated. 'Bout time, too. Well here's the next chapter. Not very long or good, but the next is better. Probably it'll be up by Thursday, if not sooner. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

VERONICA:

"Who can come up to the board and write out the quadratic formula for me?" the teacher's voice broke through my daze of staring out of the window at the flag blowing in the wind. She was a skinny, older woman with a name I couldn't remember, but I could already tell I wasn't going to like her. The beady black eyes and frizzy dark hair, peppered with gray, made me feel discomforted, her voice reedy sounding and clawing at my ear drums. Enough to make you want to fail math if only never to listen or look at her again. Of course I'd get stuck in this class, advanced math. It wasn't like my grades were even that great anymore.

"Anyone? Come on people, you're in here for a reason," when she got no response, her squinty eyes began going up and down the rows searching for her victim, like a hawk looking for it's prey. The metaphor seemed fitting.

Somehow, I knew she'd pick me. You know, terrorize the new student and all.

"You," the teacher said, pointing her forefinger at me, "What's your name?"

I sigh, knowing Fate hates me, "Veronica." I can feel the eyes of everyone looking at me. It's not exactly a foreign feeling, and I ignore it easily.

The teacher crosses her arms, chalk still in one hand, and says, "Well, come up to the board, Veronica, let's go." See? I didn't do anything, yet adults still hate me. I'm not sure if it's because I look like someone who has a problem with authority, or if it's just because I'm not rich like half of the kids in this room. Either way, it doesn't really matter.

Too carried away with glaring at her, I forget that she called on me. "Any day now, Veronica, some of us are here to learn." Some of the kids around me snicker, and I suddenly get the sick feeling to smash there noses in. Though, I'm _guessing _that won't go well with Miss What's-Her-Face.

I haul myself out of the plastic chair that's there, and as slow as I can, walk up to her, extracting the chalk out of her hands, then continuing on to the board. I stare at the numbers and letters for a moment, biting my lower lip.

The sound of a clearing throat makes me glance back, and I narrow my eyes at the teacher as she smirks and says condescendingly, "You don't know it, do you?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see a brown haired boy with a puka shell necklace arch an eyebrow, and make a rude gesture to the guy next to him. Before I turn back around, he looks up, and catches my eye.

I cock my head to the side, turn back to the board, and write out the equation as slowly as I possibly can. Of course I know the problem. Hell, I used to be on a math team before Cassie declared it lame and made me quit. The difference between me getting good grades then and getting bad ones now, isn't because my IQ went down, it's because my interest in the subjects did. I don't care.

But I also know that my dad does care. He wants me to be normal, go back to being the yellow-and-sunshine girl, without a care in the world. I love my dad, more than anyone in this world, and him leaving his job, the job he worked so hard to get, for me to start over, is too much. I know I have to start not becoming a failure to him anymore. Bring my grades up, stop causing trouble.

I change the last negative sign to a positive. Then change it back. There's no point in purposely failing. I love my dad.

Finished, I return to my seat. I hear a snort, and see that a kid in the front row snorted, "'Bout time," and hear the chuckles emit throughout the room. Morons. The teacher gives the equation a look, pronounces it correct, than moves on. The feeling of eyes on me still lingers, and I glance up. The boy who had been making the primitive gestures from before is staring at me, eyebrow still arched, and a smirk firmly planted on his face. He's rich. I can tell from the way he dresses, the way the teacher conveniently "misses" anything he does wrong, the way he acts like you should bow down to him. Jackass.

I glare at him, my mouth sliding into a snarl, and look back down at notebook. I doodle for a while, but I can tell he's still staring at me. I scribble a happy face, than draw in an eye patch. There, a pirate, who says I don't have any school spirit? I peek at the clock, and notice there's only a couple of minutes left of class.

I pack up my stuff and am out of the room the minute the bell rings. Wouldn't want to look stupid being late for class because I couldn't find it.

I'm just reaching my English class when some calls "Hey," from behind me. Looking around, I sigh. What the hell is Puka Guy talking to me for?

"What?" I snap. Rudely, too, but it's not like I radiate happiness at being here in the first place. Although, he is kind of cute.

Bad thoughts. He's a jackass. Even if I don't know him.

He raises his eyebrow (_again_), and says, "You dropped your pen." He's holding out his hand, blue pen in palm.

"No, I didn't," I retort, reaching back into my back pocket where I had shoved it before class ended. Huh, well, look at that. It's missing. I snatch the pen from him, and grudgingly say, "thanks." I turn back around and start to head to class again.

"That didn't sound very grateful, Ver-_onica_," he utters back.

"Yes, well it isn't like you saved me from a barbarous death, or hey, stopped me from being sold into slavery, so somehow I think you'll live," I defend myself.

I start to leave when he interrupts again, "I'm beginning to think you want to get away from me." There's mock hurt written over his face, and I just roll my eyes.

"Do I look like a people person?" I demand, though it's more of a rhetorical question.

He takes a step closer to me, and states in a way that I should bow down to him, "I'm Logan Echolls." And the smirk is back.

"I'm so happy for you."

"What's your problem?" Logan demanded, eyes narrowing, his hand wrapping around my upper arm as I started to go to class again. I gave him a weird look, and yanked it away.

"Obviously, a lot."

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you think. Click the REVIEW button. You know you want to. :)_


	4. Two Headed Monster

_Disclaimer: Not mine, RT's obviously.  
Author's Notes: I was so happy about the Logan/Veronica moment at the dance in this episode, I HAD to post this THIS second. Hope you like, and let me know what you think! _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

VERONICA:

"Hey, wait up!" I heard a voice call from behind me. Glancing back, I saw a face that looked familiar, though I couldn't place who. As he got closer, I noticed that he was the kid who was stuck to the pole that morning.

"Hey," he huffed out again as he reached me, out of breath.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm Wallace," he grinned, sticking his hand out. I looked down at it, then stared back at him. After a moment, his arm returned to his side.

"Okay, well is there something you want?" I asked, looking towards the doors, and back at him.

"I-I just wanted to say thanks for, you know, this morning," he stuttered out, a smile once again lighting up his face.

"No problem," I said, and when he didn't leave, started towards the exit leading into th quad. When I made it outside, I glanced back and saw that he was following me.

"So, what do you have for lunch?" Wallace tried at conversation again.

I stopped and looked at him. "Why are you talking to me? Do I look like somebody you want to hang out with?"

"Well, I just figured that I could try and make friends with the people who laughed at me, took pictures of me while I was taped to that flag pole, or I could befriend the chick who cut me down," he stated, smiling at her when he finished.

Hesitantly, I smiled back, looking down. Just then, someone ran into me, making me fall down.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed the boy who knocked me down, immediately trying to help me back up. However, the shaggy blond guy behind him grabbed his shoulder, and sneered, "Forget it, Beav, it's just trash."

"Veronica," I heard my sister's voice call out, and then suddenly she was by my side, helping me up.

"Holy shit, there's two of them!" the dick from before proclaimed, pointing at us like we were freaks at the circus.

Rebecca twisted uncomfortably next to me, self-conscious of all the eyes staring at us. I guess to them it would be weird to be looking at two people with the same faces, but my whole life there's always been this other person that looked just like me. I glanced over at Wallace and saw his eyes moving back and forth between us.

I glared at the blond and his short friend.

"Dude, what's the hold up?" a voice called out behind us, and instantly the face of the guy from earlier, Logan, popped into my head.

Dick's finger was still pointed at us, mouth agape, and he stammered, "Look."

I rolled my eyes, and snapped, "We're twins, not a two-headed monster, dumbass." Then I grabbed Becky, and dragged her off towards an empty. Vaguely, I noticed Wallace following us as we sat down at the round, red table.

"That was fun," I mumbled, shaking my head, "idiots."

"You two are like, identical." Locking my jaw, I turn around and glare at the moron, "If I throw a stick, will you leave?"

"Dick, man, I think she wants you to get lost," Logan says, smirking at his friend.

"Really? Wherever did you get _that _idea?" I spit out sarcastically, frowning.

Snorting, he asks, "Is this just your PMS talking, or are you always such a shrew?"

"I'm really going to have to go with the latter, but I prefer bitch, if you don't mind," I throw back at him, smiling at bit. I refuse to even entertain the idea that bantering with him is fun. Not at all. "Would you get lost now, or are you waiting for me to kick your ass?"

Chuckling, "I'm sorry, but the idea that such a little thing like yourself could kick my ass is just _hilarious!_"

"Would you like me to demonstrate on one of your monkeys?"

"Listen here, you slut -" Dick started but was interrupted.

"Dude, shut up," Logan turned, smacking the back of Dick's head with his palm.

"What's this?" a girl's voice joined the conversation, body coming into view soon after, "oh, Rebecca, I was looking for you!" I turned around, and stared at my sister. She shrugged back at me.

"Hey Lilly," Becky returned, smiling at the newcomer.

"Oh my gosh, you're a twin! That's so awesome!" she squealed, though there was something in her eyes that made me think was wasn't that sincere. This Lilly looked like the kind of person who thrived on attention, male and female, wanting it to _always _be on her. "Duncan, look!" Another guy came up behind Lilly, and I felt like I was in a zoo, people staring at us.

"Do you mind?" I snapped at her, my eyes glowering at her shining face. I immediately didn't like her.

"Not at all! Why don't you and Rebecca come and have lunch with us, over there," one long, perfectly manicured finger pointed over to a table with an umbrella. Becky shot up instantly, and looked down at me expectantly.

Shaking my head, I declared, "No, I much rather sit her with my new friend Wallace."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked, and I stared at him. Was it his mission to keep on bothering me?

"Quite sure," and I grabbed the apple from my messenger bag, and turned towards Wallace on the other side of the table, effectively ignoring all the morons behind me. Slowly I heard them all retreat, some making quiet insults as they left. They were all such nimrods.

I looked up and saw Wallace smiling at me.

"What?"

He shook his head, and said, "Nothing, just..." he trailed off, and I stared at him waiting, "it was just awesome how you talked to them, like you didn't care what they thought."

"I don't care," I stated, tilting my head.

He lifted one eyebrow, "You mean you don't care what people say about you?"

I snort, "Why bother? So I can hang with them?" I move head towards the table where Becky was now sitting. It looked like Lilly and Logan were having an argument, and I could tell Becky was trying to shrink away. She always was afraid of confrontation, even if it wasn't her own.

Wallace laughed, "Yeah, I can see why you wouldn't exactly want to spend your time with them." I smiled back at him. "So you have a twin sister, huh? What's that like?"

* * *

REBECCA:

"Are they always like this?" I whisper to Duncan, cringing as Lilly's voice got louder.

"Short answer; yes," he whisper back, smiling at me. I blushed, and looked down at my hands.

"Oh yes Logan, _I'm _the one cheating on you, yet _you're _the one checking out girls right in front of me!" Lilly's voice yelled. I looked up, and saw a bored expression on her face. I wondered how she could be screaming at her boyfriend, but look so blasé while doing it.

"What girls?" Logan screamed back.

"Rebecca's twin, what's-her-name, for starters -" at the mention of Veronica, I glanced over at my sister and noticed her laughing at the boy with her. Wallace, I think I heard Veronica say.

"Just ignore them," Duncan winked at me, and grabbed some egg roles, passing them off to me. I grinned at him shyly, "Thanks."

"Oh, whatever, Lilly! Everyone knows you're a slut!" screamed Logan, standing up, "God, why do you have to be such a -"

"My bitch, now weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flag pole?" Logan was cut off, and our attention was torn back towards Veronica's table. She was frowning as a guy with tattoos sat down next to Wallace, talking quieter now, but we could still tell that he was talking threateningly.

I groaned, just knowing Veronica was going to get in the middle of it. And before I knew it, she was.

"Leave him alone," she stated seriously.

"_Sister_," the guy said standing up, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Logan take a few steps forward, "the only time I care what a woman has to say is when she's riding my big ol' hog," Veronica looked down, then stared back up at him as he went on, "and even then it's not so much words, just a bunch of ooh's and ahh's ya know?"

Veronica laid her head on her left hand, and started amusedly, "So it's big, huh?"

"Legendary."

"Well let's see it!" she stuck out her hand, "I mean, if it's as big as you say, _I'll _be your girlfriend," the smile dropped, and Veronica continued mockingly, "We could go to prom together!"

I stared down at my egg roles, and then looked at Duncan. His eyes were shooting from me and back to Veronica. When he noticed me looking at him, he leaned over and said quietly, "You and your sister are _really _different."

"You think?" I retorted, smiling at him.


	5. Bubblegum Airplanes

_Disclaimer: Not mine, RT's obviously.  
Author's Notes: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this up! But I'm in the middle of moving, and my family has been having some problems, but hopefully I'll get the next chapter out by the end of the week. I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!

* * *

_

**Chapter Five**

REBECCA:

"Wanna be my lab partner?"

I glance up, then behind me to make sure he's not talking to somebody else. When I turn back, he's staring at me, an amused expression on his features.

"I guess," I mumble, surprised that Lilly's ex-boyfriend would want to sit next to me. Probably just because I'm smart and Logan figures I'll do the work for both of us, letting him do nothing.

He sits down on the stool next to me, and glances at me momentarily before his attention goes back to his friend sitting at the table across from us.

"Dude, what the hell?" the shaggy blond, Dick, exclaims.

Logan scrunches up his eyebrows, before replying, "You're not gonna get possessive of me, are you Dick?" Dick blushes and opens his mouth to retort, but Logan cuts him off, "I mean, I know I'm irresistible, but there's enough of me to go around."

"Trust me when I say I believe you've already spread _enough _of you around," the bald boy in front of me comments.

Lilly told me that the guys wearing leather and covered in tattoos are the PCHers, the local biker gang, causing trouble wherever they go. Although that's not saying much, considering what she's told me about the richer kids, (09er's, the people living in the 090909 zip code). Apparently, Logan, her on-and-off boyfriend, is the leader, the king of their group, Dick and Beaver Casablancas are his ever faithful toadies, and Duncan Kane, is Logan's best friend, determined to keep him (and Lilly) out of trouble.

From what Duncan tells me, while he loves Lilly, she's the bad egg in their family, the wild child who thrives on embarrassing her parents. And Logan is just his misunderstood friend, who acts like an ass to hide his real feelings.

Despite what Veronica may think, I like Lilly and Duncan, and all of the people I've become friends with here. Well, except Shelly, who was rude to me for no reason (until I found out later it was because she is Duncan's girlfriend) and Madison, who made it clear she was Lilly's best friend, and no one was going to come between them.

I hear the door to the classroom shut, effectively cutting off Logan's response to the biker's comment.

The class goes by surprisingly fast, me copying the notes down as fast as I can, Logan making a paper airplane. I just finish up with the last paragraph, when I notice Logan taking his gum out of his mouth, and shoving it to the tip of the miniature plane.

He winks at me before leaning over, and planting it on the biker's head. I hear Dick snort, before the guy turns around, a glare on his face, and stands up. I can't stop the smile that comes onto my face, the airplane sticking up on his head just too funny an image.

Mr. Wu is still talking out loud at the front of the class, his back turned, but the attention is no longer on him, but on the reddening face of the PCHer.

He rips off the paper, and leans down to get right in Logan's face, hissing quietly, "You think that's funny, white boy?"

"Actually, I think that's gut-wrenching hilarious, but I'm glad you got the gist," Logan replied, an eyebrow arched, pencil swinging between his fingers. Logan sure perfects the image of bored and disinterested, alright.

"You're not going to be thinking _this,"_ he waves the paper plane in front of Logan's face, "is funny in a little while, Echolls."

"Really Weevil? And why is that?"

Weevil goes to open his mouth, but just at that moment, Mr. Wu turns around.

"Mr Echolls, Mr Navarro, do we have a problem?"

"No, Mr Wu, _Eli _and I were just discussing when to have that study date," Logan drawls back, never taking his eyes off Weevil. Mr. Wu doesn't look as if he believes it, but Logan being the son of a multi-millionaire, he lets it go.

"Well, could you both discuss that after class, the time between 1:15 – 2:15 is time for learning, okay?"

Weevil just nods his head and takes his seat, glancing back to glare once more at Logan.

"Okey dokey Mr. Wu," agrees Logan, and smirks at the teacher. Just then, the bell rings. Class dismissed.

I meet Veronica at the end of the day at the Le Baron. She's in the driver's seat, talking on her cell, visibly annoyed. As I get closer, I catch her rolling her eyes. I'm guessing dad's lecturing her on staying out of trouble or something along those lines.

As I drop into the passenger, I catch Veronica saying, "Yeah, Dad, I know... look, can we talk about this later? Becky's here, we're on our way home... yes, straight home, promise... okay, bye." I watch as she pushes END, and smile over at her.

"Dad calling to make sure you aren't off to do something illegal?" I ask, a smirk on my face. Well, I try for a smirk, but I'm never able to pull it off. Whatever.

"It's _almost _like he doesn't trust me," Veronica shakes her head, a small smile on her face. We both know Dad trusts Veronica as much as he trusts the criminals he catches. She's like dust, hard to hold on to and keep track of. Dad loves her and knows she's capable of taking care of herself, but Veronica's become reckless almost to the point of asking for trouble to catch her.

As we pull out of the school's parking lot, I ask, changing the subject, "So how was your first week?" Veronica raises an eyebrow, and I can see the sarcastic comment ready to spew out, so I rush on, "I see you've at least made a friend, Wallace right?"

"Yes, Wallace," she says, "but I think it's more because I saved his ass from the local biker gang than because my personality is so attracting."

"I still can't believe you broke into the Sheriff's station's evidence room!" I exclaim, "if dad ever found out, and what kind of trouble you could've gotten in, he'd have ground you forever!"

"Becky, that's the _exact _reason why he's never going to know," Veronica counters. I just roll my eyes. Like I said, reckless. Sometimes, I don't think she realizes what kind of trouble she can get in. And to save a couple of felons from community soap! Like it's not where they're going to end up in the end anyways.

"One of these days, you _are _going to get caught Veronica," I warn, but she just shrugs it off.

The smug smile is back, and Veronica declares, "Becky, don't you know? Veronica Mars is smarter than you and every one of these poor souls in Neptune."

"Okay, Ronica, as long as you keep me as far as possible from your little plots and schemes."

"Becks, now what fun would that be?" Veronica teases. I know she's just kidding, but as shallow as it may sound, getting expelled, or being friendless because Veronica decided to have 'fun' with one of the 09er's, does not sound at all appealing. This is high school, the best years of our lives. I want to be a normal girl. Is that too much to ask?

* * *

_A/N: Now review! Please! ; )_


	6. Birdie Bumps

**Author's Note: **SO sorry it's taken so long. I moved, and I've been without the internet since April, and I just got it back! YAY! Anyways, if any of you are still reading out there, I hope you enjoy! And let me know what you think! Thanks!

* * *

_Chapter Six_

VERONICA:

Gym class. My own personal hell. Maybe it wouldn't be if I could find the point for kicking balls and wearing ugly PE uniforms, but I can't. Add to the fact that gym is supposed to be mostly running around doing _nothing,_well then, you get it. Hell.

In fact, I can think of a hundred things that actually _would _be productive, like completing that Shakespeare essay, or studying for the AP Calculus test on Monday. But _no, _instead I'm listening to Mr. Gratton rattle on about how to play badminton. Badminton! They smack around little pieces if plastic called BIRDIES. Am I the only one to see the absurdity in playing this stupid game?

Oh, and to make matters worse, a girl named Mac and I are up against (and wait for it)... drum roll please... yes, Logan Echolls and his equally dense friend Dick. So now I'm actually going to have to try and win, because the smirks those guys are throwing over here is enough to make me want to kick somebody's balls. Hard. Any guesses on who's?

"So, do you feel the need to kick these guy's asses too?" my partner, Mac, asks me, while quirking an eyebrow. I feel the corners of my lips rise.

"Why, I think you've read my mind." I grin back at her.We grab our rackets, and move to the opposite side of the net that the boys are on.

"Ladies, you've finally joined us," Logan chimes in, tossing the birdie between his hands. I glance over at Dick, and see he's leering at Mac. I roll my eyes. It's like guys have a one track mind; they're either baiting you or trying to get a look down your shirt.

"Well, as you can see, we're just all a titter to play this wonderfully pointless game," I reply icily, "but if you're ready, I think Mac and I are ready to win whenever you are."

"Of course if you boys need a minute to collect yourselves, it would be totally understandable," Mac adds from my side.

Dick narrows his eyes, and I can see the already nonsense retort he's about to spout, but before Dick's able to speak any words, Logan cuts in, "I think we're ready, but thanks, really," he dryly says. Dick shuts up immediately, of course.

Logan lifts up the hand with the birdie in it, and just before the racket connects, comments, "You know, only people who are threatened would bother trying to distract us with your _oh so _witty quips, but I gotta say, you could've done a _whole _lot better," and with that, he smacks the birdie over to our side, "just saying." The birdie flies over our heads, and while I make a jump to send it back, my height isn't exactly an advantage. It ends up landing behind us. I frown. He smirks. Mac narrows her eyes. I see Dick glancing over to the net next to us where Madison Sinclair's shorts ride up, and catch him staring at the disturbing sight. I cringe.

"Well, look at _that,_"Logan brags, "it looks like _my _team is winning."

I glare at him, pick up that ugly neon green birdie, and announce, "We'll see." I _so _can kick his ass at this stupid game. I refuse to lose to this... this jackass and his lackey.

Glancing at Mac, then back to Logan's smug face, I smack the plastic back over to his side of the net. And smile.

"_Well, _look at that," I cry perkily, "it seems like we're tied!"

* * *

REBECCA:

I get home after school to find the dishes from last night's dinner still in the sink, muddy footprints going up and down the hall (undoubtedly Backup's), clothes in various places, and my mother asleep on the couch.

Asleep. Not past out. She's just been overly tired the last couple of months, what with the move, and having to get used to living in the sunny state once again, and I'm sure plenty of other very pressuring things.

Because mom isn't an alcoholic. I mean, of course she'll have a drink here or there, a glass of wine at dinner, or a drink before bed. But I doubt she'd be downing tequila shots at one in the afternoon, and passing out before Veronica and I even get home.

Moms don't do that. _My _mom doesn't do that. Lianne Mars is the perfect mother. She was _not _an alcoholic.

I reached down, patting her, trying to wake her up. All she was groan, and roll towards the other side of the couch.

Bending down, I called, "Mom, wake up, you need to start dinner before dad gets home." This time I didn't even get a response.

I was still shaking her when Veronica's voice broke in. I didn't even hear the door open.

"Rebecca," Veronica sighed, coming over to grab my elbow, "come one, let's go do our homework."

I stood my ground, my eyes never leaving my mother's face. "No, we need to wake her up."

"Becky, I don't think she's in any mood to get up at the moment."

"She's just a little tired, that's all," I continued, "exhausted, probably, from everything going on the last couple of months."

I heard Veronica sigh again, then in a softer voice, "Yeah, sure Becky, but let's just let her sleep okay?"

I bit my lip, and finally looked away from my mom's pale pace to that of my sister's. Her eyebrows were crinkled, and the hand not holding onto my arm clenched tight into a fist.

Blowing out a breathe, I agreed. "You're right, let's do our homework."

* * *

Dad ended up taking us out for dinner when he got home. Mom was still fast asleep on the couch, and he had carried her upstairs, claiming she must be coming down with something. I heard Veronica snort beside me, but I decided to believe him. After all, Lianne Mars was the perfect mother. She wouldn't pass out at three in the afternoon. She wouldn't.

We ate at a restaurant called Luigi's, an Italian food place. One thing that hadn't changed after Cassie's party was that Veronica and I still at least liked the same foods, manicotti being one of our favorites. Talk between the three of us was forced at first. Dad and Veronica hadn't exactly been getting along that well since he made the new rule of having to always know where Veronica was. Not like it stopped Veronica from going where she wanted to go, or manipulating me into covering for her, but she was still a little pissed that he didn't trust her fully. Even if it was justified. And I, of course, just felt uncomfortable with all the awkward tension.

Eventually though, things began to go back to normal throughout the meal. At least Veronica started talking about her day, and while Dad mostly just nodded and "hmmm'd," it seemed like things were calming down finally. Even if we all were terribly aware of the missing family member at the table.

* * *

The next day was Friday thankfully. For once Veronica had gotten up on time, so we ended up getting a decent parking space for once. Well, at least one that wasn't fields away from the school.

Classes went by in a blur, and soon I found myself going to Chemistry already. I wasn't exactly excited. A headache was pounding it's way through my head, and I wasn't looking forward to listening to Logan and Weevil fight, a daily ritual of theirs.

Thankfully though, Logan was late to class, and so the pre-class snark-a-thon between the two was at least held off for an hour until class would end. Logan came into class halfway through, a scowl on his face. He sat down next to me without a glance, and kept his head down for the rest of class. The minute the bell rang, he hopped out of his seat, ready to dash out of the classroom. But I grabbed his sleeve before he could escape.

After all, we had an assignment that was do next week, and we needed to get together to start and finish it. He'd already been putting it of the last couple of days, and I was used to getting things done well before the due date. I mean, what happened if I made a mistake and had no time to fix it? Or I misunderstood something, and got it completely wrong. I always double-checked my work. How was I supposed to make sure it was great enough to hand in when it wasn't even done yet?

"Logan, wait, we need to ta-" I trailed off as he turned around to look at me. I promise, I _really _tried not to laugh. I did. But it was like trying to hold onto an elephant. Completely useless. I did, however, make sure that my laughter wasn't loud enough to draw the attention from the students around us. "What happened to you?"

In the middle of Logan's forehead was a big red bump, the size of a golfball. When I asked, I could see his cheeks turn red, from embarrassment or anger, I don't know. With Logan's temper, I'm guessing probably both.

Gazing down at me, he said, "Oh, you mean your sister hasn't shared all the gory details?"

I just looked at him like he was crazy. What did Veronica have to with the swollen bump on his forehead. Then I realized exactly how stupid that question was. Of course Veronica was involved.

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

Then, out of nowhere, he smiled. Not a big one, more of one of those small shy smiles.

"Turns out I underestimated Veronica's skills at badminton," he swore lightly before continuing, "she sure can hit a birdie pretty hard." Then with a shake of his head, he asked, "So what did you want?"

"Oh, um," I stuttered out, still mesmerized by his red forehead, "we need to start our blood typing project, remember?"

His eyes suddenly lit up, although I had no idea why. Logan didn't exactly seem like the type of person who got excited when it came to homework.

"Right!" he exclaimed, "how about tomorrow? Your place? Noon-ish?" His eyebrows rose inquisitively, staring down at me.

All I could manage was a nod before he saluted me, and left.

It was starting to become clear to me that I understood Logan Echolls very little.

* * *

**A/N: **Now review! Please! 


	7. Crushes

_A/N: I wasn't planning on updating until later on this week, but with all the wonderful reviews and comments from people, I decided you all earned another chapter! Hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think!

* * *

_

_**Chapter Seven**_

REBECCA:

"Hey, Rebecca, wait up!" I heard Duncan call from behind me after chemistry class. I turned around to see him jogging towards me, a twinkle look in his eyes. The biggest smile stretched across my face. It was reflex. And once it was there, I couldn't seem to take it off. I couldn't even tone it down a little.

I'll admit it. Somewhere between Duncan showing me around and helping me get settled in here at Neptune High, I found myself having this totally stupid crush on a guy with a girlfriend. I hate her. Which is another thing. I don't hate people! Well, I hate Kyle Bradshaw, the guy who... assaulted Veronica, and I hated my third grade teacher for something that I can't quite remember, but usually, I get along with everybody.

But Shelly Pomeroy was never exactly nice to me, either. In fact, anytime Duncan would drag her over to talk with, she'd get this sneer on her face, and looked down at me like I was scum. To her, I shouldn't be allowed to hang with her friends. My dad wasn't rich or famous, he hadn't invented anything, he wasn't the CEO of a multi-million dollar company, and he didn't come from a wealthy family. He was just the new P.I. In town, a nobody. And because of that, she figured that if he was a nobody, so was I.

But Duncan and Lilly weren't like that. From the first day here, they had been nothing but nice to me. Lilly took me shopping and helped me pick out new clothes to fit the California weather, rather than all my long sleeved shirts, and jeans which fit Seattle just fine. I "need skirts and tank tops, and bikinis!" Lilly said. Most of the stuff she picked out for me ended up back on the shelves, however. I'd never have the guts to where half of her wardrobe, but I bought enough to appease her.

Looking to Duncan, I asked, "What's up?"

"I was thinking," he started, blushing at me, "Lilly somehow roped me into being on the homecoming committee with her, and Logan wouldn't join with me, so I was wondering if you'd like to join?"

"Um," I stuttered out.

Before I could continue though, he went on, "It really won't be as bad as it sounds, you know, decorating the gym, or getting the food or music ready, something easy like that."

"Well," I started, but again, he broke in before I could say another word.

"And I'll be there to, you know, keep you company, and if you're there, it won't be half as boring listening to Madison drone on about glitter and balloons."

"Duncan," I said smiling, but he wasn't looking at me, instead staring at the floor. Suddenly, he looked up, and looked at me, straight in the eyes.

"You should really join, Rebecca," he smiled down at me, "it'll be a lot of fun."

"Okay," I mumbled out, my heart beating fast. _He has a girlfriend, Rebecca. A bitchy girlfriend, who so obviously doesn't deserve him, but a girlfriend none the less. _

He grinned, and touched my arm, "Great."

"Great," I chirped back.

* * *

I was just opening my locker after the last bell rang, when somebody came up next to me, jostling me roughly.

"Ow," I cried, turning around and staring into the blue eyes of Shelly Pomeroy. My heart instantly jumped into my throat. I hate confrontations, and I could think of only one reason for Duncan's girlfriend to seek me out.

"Look here, you little skank," Shelly started, glaring down at me menacingly, "I know what you're doing, and I'm warning you, stop it."

I took a deep breathe, for once actually wishing Veronica was around to come to my defense.

"I-I don't k-know what you're talking about," I stammered out.

"Madison _saw _you and Duncan in the hall earlier, how you _so _obviously were falling all over yourself for him."

"I wasn't-" I started.

"Shut up, I know you like him," she curled her lip up in disgust, "but Duncan Kane is _my _boyfriend, and he would _never _like somebody like_ you._" She backed up a few paces, then, "You're white trash, that's what you'll ever be, so get used to it. Just because Duncan is a nice guy, and took pity on you for being new, doesn't mean he actually likes you."

I could feel tears starting to cloud my vision. I tried to hold them back, but it only made more come. I hastily wiped my cheeks as a few escaped.

"You, Rebecca Mars, are nothing but a charity case!" She shrieked at me, "stay away from Duncan, or you'll wish you never moved to Neptune, you _bitch!_" And with one more shriek, she marched down the hall, out of sight. Kids were staring at me, some in amusement, some in pity. I turned my head back into my locker, and squeezed shut my eyes, as I felt more tears trickle down.

I was angry, I knew that. If I knew how to fight back, I would've. But the only thing I've ever been good at was running. And so I ran to the girl's washroom down the hall.

I hurt. And I was humiliated. And a tiny part of me wasn't sure if maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe Duncan did think of me as a charity case. I certainly wasn't anything special. I was blond and blue-eyed, not a rare thing in California. I was smart, but so were a lot of people. I could plan dances, and cook dinner, and clean the house, but what were those traits really good for?

* * *

_The next day, Saturday_

The doorbell rang at ten to one, and I rushed to get it. Opening it, I frowned at Logan.

"Hey," I mumbled. I was still a little down after yesterday, and Logan being almost an hour late did not improve my mood. But I was determined to not let it show. I still hadn't figured out what I was going to do about Shelly. Could I really stay away from Duncan? It wasn't like I was doing anything wrong. I wasn't going the type of girl to steal another girl's boyfriend. But what was so wrong with being Duncan's friend? Apparently to Shelly, really wrong.

"Hey."

"You're late," I flatly replied. So maybe I wasn't that good at hiding my feelings?

"No, I'm not!" he shouted, a hand to his heart, "a gentleman is never late."

"I vividly remember you saying you'd be here at noon," I brooded, "it's almost one."

"_Nooo,"_ he drawled, a grin coming to his face, "I said that I'd be by at noon_ish."_

I rolled my eyes, and gave in. I was never good at staying mad for long, anyways.

"Fine, whatever, come in," I said, opening the door wider for him.

"Nice place," Logan commented as he strolled into my house. It wasn't as big as the house in Seattle. Dad was making a smaller paycheck these days, and while this house was okay, it was nothing compared to our old house. And especially nothing compared to Logan's house.

I shrugged, "It's home, but I'm sure it's a shoe box compared to your mansion."

"Well, yeah," he admitted, but then quirked an eyebrow, "but what a nice, clean, homey little shoe box it is." I laughed at the expression on his face more than his comment.

"So, shall we start the project? I set up on the kitchen table," I said, pointing towards where the kitchen was situated. He nodded, and lead the way.

"So, it's quiet," Logan mentioned, looking around at the spotless kitchen. Veronica cleaned it, like always. She'd get in these moods sometimes, snapping at everyone around her, and cleaning everything in sight. When she'd get like this, dad told me to just stay out of her way, just like when mom wouldn't get out of her bed. I wondering if he ever told them to stay out of _my _way. I doubted it.

"Yeah, um, nobody's here right now," I answered. He looked disappointed for a half a second before a smirk came to his face.

"Really? I'm hungry, let's eat something," he proposed, already hopping up.

"Logan, we need to start this project," I told him.

"Let's take a break first," he replied happily, searching through my cupboards.

"To take a break, we'd need to have worked," I grumbled.

Logan turned around and leaned on the counter separating the table from the rest of the kitchen, "Well, then lets eat to get energized to work on it," he grinned, "plus, my belly needs food, or it'll be distracting Logan from all the boring and useless homework that's ahead of him."

"Do you always refer to yourself as a third person?" I asked, relenting. I'm really horrible at holding my ground.

"Only sometimes, the other times I refer to myself as Bob," he stated in a serious voice, going back to raiding the fridge for food.

After a couple of minutes of moving things around, he huffed, and whined, "There's nothing here to eat."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to work after all," I happily cried.

"No!" Logan exclaimed, "that just means we'll have to order pizza!" He pulled out his cell phone and proceeded to do just that. I gave up, and slumped in my seat.

The pizza came, and between the two of us, went pretty fast. I hurriedly cleaned up the mess, then sat back in my chair, ready to finish get this project done.

"Okay, so it says here that we should first-" I stopped when I noticed Logan wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the door.

"Um, waiting for someone?" I asked, looking from the door and back to him.

His head jerked back to stare at me. "What? No, no, I, uh, was just wondering if your dad got home, if he'd feel the need to shoot me on sight for hanging out with his," and here he looked down at me mockingly, "_precious _baby daughter. "

I snorted, "I don't think so," then after a moment, "but if he caught me and you in my bedroom with the door closed, _then _he'd feel as parental obligation to shoot you on sight." I smiled at him.

He smirked back.

"You know, Duncan wanted to know what we were going to be doing here today, when I mentioned coming to your place."

My heart skipped a beat, and I swallowed, trying my hardest not to show how eager I was.

"Really? Why?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't know," then he looked at me meaningfully, "he wanted to know if I was interested in you."

"Oh," I replied. My excitement immediately deflated. So Duncan was just curious if his best friend was into the new girl.

But then my excitement came flying back.

"I think Duncan likes you, and I mean, _likes you _likes you," Logan waggled his eyebrows at me.

"But he, um, he has a girlfriend," I rebuked.

"Who Shelly? He only ever dated her because she's an 09er, and his parents wanted him to get out more," Logan laughed. I looked at him, hope beginning to well up in me. Then out of nowhere, Logan asked, "hey, can I use the bathroom?"

I nodded, "Sure there's one down the-" but before I could finish, he was out of his chair and going upstairs, "hall." We had three bathrooms, the one downstairs, the one in the hall upstairs that Veronica and I shared, and the one in the master bedroom. Maybe Logan was used to using the upstairs bathroom? I don't know.

My mind drifted back to what Logan had said. Did Duncan _really _like me? Suddenly, the front door opened, and Veronica came trudging in, a scowl on her face.

"Hey, Veronica, listen, before you freak," I started to warn her about Logan. It was almost three, and I had figured we'd be done by now, so I wouldn't have to tell her about Logan coming over. I didn't predict that Logan would be ADD the whole time.

But once again, and for about the hundreth time in two days, I was interrupted again.

"You would not _believe _dad," Veronica started, "he sent me home after he caught me doing a _teeny tiny _case, and he flipped. It wasn't even anything dangerous or illegal this time!" She shouted.

"Um, Veronica," I tried.

"Anyways, I'll talk to you later, Becky, I have to go check out some of the photos I took earlier," she said, already heading upstairs.

I figured I could try again, but Veronica was already on the top stairs, and shouting it would be pointless, since she'd probably come face to face with Logan any second now.

I sighed, and waited for the yelling to start.

* * *

VERONICA:

I couldn't believe dad. So I stole a suspected cheating case, it wasn't the big deal dad was making it out to be. I had my taser and pepper spray, keys still ignition in case I needed to make a quick getaway. I was safe! And I was almost an adult. He couldn't keep me a baby forever.

I was still fuming when I pushed my bedroom door open only to be punished with the sight of Logan Echolls looking at the pictures of family and friends shoved between the crack in my mirror. I was so shocked for a second, that I couldn't even say anything. He turned around, and blushed, smiling at me sheepishly.

I took in a big gulp of air, ready for the rant that I was about to spew at him, "WHAT the _hell _are you doing in my bedroom?" I screamed at him, "what the _hell _are you even doing in my house?"

I gridded my teeth, marching up to him, "You assho-" I stopped as he put his hand over my mouth. For a second, I couldn't move. He was really close, and he smelled _so _good, and for a second I thought of what it would be like to kiss those_ soft, pink lips- _and then I snapped out of the stupid, embarrassing daze, and glared up at him, reaching for his wrist to pull his hand off of my mouth.

"Now, listen, Veronica, before you get all huffy and red with anger," Logan started, staring down at me. I took a step back, and tried to look away from his brown eyes. I did, but it was difficult. He had the most expressive, sincere brown eyes. Really nice and chocolately, and he looked earnest, and then I stopped my trail of thought. What was _wrong _with me? What was I thinking?

I hated this guy! I just got him poking around in my room! This automatically gave me the right to bitch him out, and I'll I could think was about what it would be like to kiss him, and how good he smelt, and he beautiful eyes?

"Shut up!" I cried, more out indignation of my traitorous thoughts than any real anger leftover from catching him in my room. In fact, I couldn't even find a shred of outrage left from before. Something was definitely wrong. I'd have to make an appointment to see a doctor later, I decided. I was getting soft, and toward this jackass, and for a reason I didn't even know, and this could not happen. It just couldn't.

I looked at his forehead, making sure I kept my own eyes far from his, and with all the ire I could come up with, snarled, "Get the fuck out of my room, you twisted, sneaky bastard!" It came out sounding more comical than I would have liked, but with glare still in place, he looked, nodded, and head for the doorway.

When he was a foot outside my room, he smugly said, "Hey Veronica?"

Turning around, I retorted coldly, "What?"

Then he pulled his hand out of his pocket, and waved around to my horror a pair of my black panties.

Turning red in embarrassment, I ran after him screaming, "You _pervert!_"

But he was already gone, rushing down the stairs, and calling back to my sister, "Sorry, Rebecca, we're gonna have to finish the project over at my place tomorrow!" before slamming the door shut and squealing away in ugly Xterra.

I could just hear what people would be saying at school on Monday when Logan told them he got his hands on my underwear. I was going to _kill _him.

* * *

_Now please go and review!_


	8. Boy in the Girl's Bathroom

_A.N: I am so sorry for how long it's taking me to get these chapters out! I keep forgetting and life keeps getting in the way, and blah blah blah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out within the next week or so. Crossing my fingers. Let me know what you think!_

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

VERONICA:

Still fuming after Logan left, I went downstairs, ready to lash out at Rebecca for letting him in the house. What was she thinking? They could have just as easily have done it over at his mansion. And they probably would have been more comfortable, what with all the maids and cooks and servants she was sure the Echolls had.

"Becky, what could ever possess you to let Logan Echolls into our home!" I cried as I rumbled into the room, the anger from before coming back to me, "he was going through my room! My _personal _belongings!"

Rebecca just sighed and said meekly, "I'm sorry, I didn't think he was going upstairs to search through your stuff, really, he said he needed to go to the washroom."

Opening my mouth to continue my rant, I stopped. There was a desolate expression on her face. Rebecca was always a ball of sunshine or denial, so to see such a face on her threw me for a moment.

But only for a moment.

"Are you okay?" I asked, taking a seat next to her, "I'm sorry you didn't get to finish," I glanced down at the table, at the mostly blank pieces of paper, "um, start your project."

Becky just shrugged, "I'll do it later, it's not that."

"Then what?" I couldn't think of anything I had done to embarrass or get her in trouble lately, "is it because I haven't been around lately? Because I've been really busy trying to convince dad that I'm mature enough to start doing some work at Mar Investigations to help out more since he still hasn't found a day assistant and-" I stopped again when I saw Rebecca shaking her head, "then what is it, Becks? Help me out here, we're twins, but I'm not a psychic," I snapped frustrated with my sister.

She bit her lip, than shook her head, "It's nothing, never mind."

"Did Logan say something to upset you? Because I swear, I'll kick his ass twice over if he did-"

"No, Logan was fine, really. It's nothing, just something that happened yesterday," Rebecca replied quietly. I searched my mind, trying to figure out what happened. Nothing popped up.

"If you're still bothered by it, then it's definitely something, Becky," I told her just as quietly. I tilted my head, and looked at her inquiringly. Sometimes she was an open book, her emotions and what she was thinking so obvious, her heart on her sleeve. But other times, like now, is when I really noticed that she came from the same parents, shared my genetics. Sometimes it just seemed like we were so different, those same differences more pronounced these last couple of months than ever, that is felt like we couldn't be sisters, much less twins.

She looked down at her hand before giving in. Holding things in wasn't ever really one of her talents.

"Just," Becky sighed, "Duncan's girlfriend, Shelly, She screamed at me in the hall yesterday, calling me a slut and saying I was after Duncan, which you know isn't true!" She exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow at her, "you know what I mean, I would never _do _anything about my _little _crush if he had a girlfriend. I'm not a homewrecker!"

"Rebecca, I think you're exaggerating it a bit-"

"I'm not the type of person to come between people, and if Shelly is what Duncan wants, then fine! He can have that washed out blonde, with no personality!" She paused for a moment, her rare outburst over. In a quieter voice, " but then she started calling me white trash and that I better stay away from him, and-" Rebecca sniffled, a couple of tears falling down her face, "and-and that I was a charity case, and Veronica! What if she's right?"

My eyes narrowed.

"She said that to you?" I balled my fists, my nails digging into the skin, and looked at my sister, "she talked to you like that?" Becky could only nod.

I let out a breathe to calm myself, "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it," I promised.

Rebecca's eyes widened comically, and I would've laughed if I wasn't so pissed off.

"Veronica, no, just leave it alone!"

"She told you to stay away from him? Did she threaten you?"

"Um, well...but Veronica, not really-"

"Rebecca, you can't just let these people walk all over you! And since I know you won't do it yourself, trust me, I would be happy to take some of these self-obsessed 09ers off their pedestals."

"No, Veronica, listen-" Becky insisted.

I put my identical hand over hers, the only contrast between them being her perfectly round pink nails and my black bitten off ones. Polar opposites now, but it didn't seem so long ago that my own nails were just a different shade of pink. "Becky, I promise you I won't in any way embarrass you, but I refuse to let these assholes treat you like this, okay?" Seeing my determination, she only nodded.

"But please, nothing _too _horrible, _please_ Veronica," Rebecca begged.

I only sighed disappointingly, "Fine." Getting up out of my chair, I walked over to her, "you know you don't have to prove anything to them, right?"

"Yeah, I know," she replied, and hugged me. As distant and unaffectionate as I had grown in the last few months, I couldn't help but return the hug. She was my sister, after all.

After a minute, I pulled away, and quirked my eyebrow, "You sure you don't want me to pull out that long wig that's identical to your hair and verbally beat Shelly's ass while pretending to be you? 'Cause I will, you know."

"I know you would, but no thanks," Becky replied, smiling a bit, then after thinking a moment, "maybe next time."

I grinned back at her.

* * *

When Becky had gone over the the Echoll's yesterday, I had demanded that she get back the piece of _clothing _that Logan has stolen, but when she got home, she was empty-handed. I had started in on my usual rants, but I could tell she wasn't in the mood. Apparently the move and new friends weren't going as well as it had been for the last couple of weeks because of Duncan's girlfriend.

Secretly, I was glad. I knew I would do about just anything to get my sister away from the vultures Becky hung out with, so like the people I myself used to surround myself with, only with bigger bank accounts and better contacts to do even more damage.

But I knew my sister was just as stubborn as I was, and there was nothing to do. Thinking about it would only bring about bad memories from Seattle, and the hell that was, leading to even _more _worrying about Rebecca, and I knew I would go insane of that continued.

Last night at dinner though, I _had _gotten Dad to really consider letting me work there as an after school job. After the summer ended, he had been adamant that I get back into the swing of things, join pep squad or join the debate team, do _something._ But the only thing that really captured my interest was detective work. It gave me a thrill knowing I was doing something dangerous and a little reckless. Even the parts that were boring, like filing or waiting out a stake-out, were either good for giving her a break from life or a chance to study and do homework.

And during the whole rest of the weekend, I made sure I wouldn't think about the coming Monday. I could already see the looks and glares, the slutty comments about me whispered just loudly enough for me to hear. I also could see the _exact _punishment I would hit back with. It was so easy that I was already yawning.

I especially made sure I didn't think about Logan Echolls. Or his immature act. Or his brown brown eyes... or the psychotic asshole I could sense a mile away. I heard the stories. I remembered the smirk that first day in class. Even now, just thinking about that smug smile made me want to prove something.

And I, Veronica Mars, definitely had _nothing _to prove, least of all to Logan Echolls, a rich spoiled schoolboy with no handle on the real world and real pain.

I had gotten to my locker, and I think I was more shocked that there were no words or pictures of graffiti on it. It was the lack of looks, and disgusted and cruel comments that had me confused. I hated being confused more than anything.

They were probably waiting until the hierarchy of Neptune arrived, so the blows would hurt more since they weren't just reused comments of the same thing. The words circled my head, but these words were said in voices I knew, from my supposed friends..._slut... easy...bitch...hussy...ho... loose...whore..._

I slammed my locker shut after getting my books with more force than necessary and turned to head to class, but was stopped by a large chest. A muscular chest, where his green t-shirt obviously showed off his very defined abs. When I finally got around to looking at the face, my stomach dropped, my lips tightened, and I slapped myself mentally. I prepared myself for what I was sure were going to be some slutty barbs about me so all his friends could laugh and make equally stupid jokes.

I looked behind him, expecting to see that Dick guy, and maybe Dick's lackey, JP or the younger one that I couldn't quite remember, with a couple of other 09er's, maybe even Lilly. Instead, I saw a pimply freshman, two punk rocker girls with horrible haircuts, a plain jane, and an overweight boy stuffing his mouth with a Twix. And none of these looked slightly like an upper class, spoiled 09er.

I returned my gaze back to Logan, and snapped, "What?"

"Hey!" Logan replied, smiling down at me.

I let out a gust of air, and walked around him, heading down the hall. I had some unfinished business I needed to get done, and since I had to do it Rebecca's way, it would take more patience than I would normally care about.

If I thought ignoring him and walking away would work, I was wrong. It took only two steps to catch up with me, and we were walking down the hall together.

"I'm sorry, is there something you wanted?" I stopped, glaring at him.

"I'm guessing all this hostility is because you're not a morning person, huh?" Logan asked, smirking.

I leaned in, and his head came lower so our faces were closer, almost like we were going to kiss, and I said, "Maybe it's because _somebody _stole my underwear over the weekend?"

Logan leaned back up, and his hand landed over his mouth which was making an "O" of mock surprise, "_Really?_" My eyes narrowed at his tone. I turned around and started walking again, as fast as I could without looking like I was running away from him. Which is exactly what I wanted to do.

"Hey, Veronica, do you mean _these _panties?" Logan said, putting his hand down his front pocket and pulling out, to my horror, my black panties. _In the middle of the hall._

Without thinking, I instantly grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into the girl's bathroom, leaning against it in case somebody tried to come in.

"WHAT are you thinking talking about that out there in the hall!?" I yelled at him. Seeing that he still had hold of my underwear, I dashed forward and took advantage of his shock of being in the girl's washroom to grab back my panties, shoving them down my messenger bag.

"Well, I thought you might want them back," he grinned cheekily at me. I, predictably, frowned back.

"Why in the world would you even take them, you perverted little skeeze?"

"I figured it would be a good way to have a conversation with you, and a funny story to tell the kids," Logan said, backing up, and jumping up to sit on the counter.

I roll my eyes, and ignore the kids remark, "And you never thought of, oh, I don't know, coming up to me and saying "Hi?""

"Well, you always seem to disappear when I tried that, so...yeah," Logan confessed, then ran his tongue over his teeth and said, "plus, I wanted to see if you were a thong or boyshorts kind of gal."

"I'm going to make this very clear, okay?" I said, going to stand in front of him, my arms crossing automatically. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"Now, come on, you don't really mean that."

"Logan, I _really _do."

"_Really."_

He looked at me for a second, than announced, "I don't know how you see us getting together if you're always going to be like this."

Grinding my teeth slowly, I stated, "Probably because I don't see us getting together."

"Lie."

"No, Logan, not a lie," I told him, like speaking to a five year old, "not every girl wants to be with you."

He fixed a mock hurt face on, "No, really?"

Sighing loudly, I said, "I'm going to go. And I mean it Logan, stop bothering me."

Then I turned around and pulled out of the bathroom, but not before Logan said, "I'll catch you yet, Veronica Mars." He said it in such a joking manner that I took no notice of it.

* * *

I walked down the hall, and searched for the person I needed to have a little chat with. My eyes finally found my mark, and I walked slowly towards them, trying my hardest not to glare. Becky's wishes, of course. Although if she knew _who _I was going to bitch out, she probably would have demanded I just leave everything alone.

Not who I am though. At least, not anymore.

I slammed the locker shut, and met the eyes of Duncan Kane.

I put on a great big, obviously fake smile, and gritted out, "Hey!" I slapped my hand on his shoulder.

He had a confused puppy dog look, and replied, "Um, hey, Veronica right?"

"Right!" I chirped back, "so DK, I need to have a short chat with you, if that's alright?" I didn't wait for his answer, "it's come to my attention that your bitch of a girlfriend of yours has been threatening my sister."

A look of confusion and shock flitted over his features, quickly replaced with a pinched look.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked me in a quieter voice, looking around us, probably to make sure nobody was listening.

I continued, my own voice rising a little, "Oh, only that Shelly what's-her-name has been saying things about Rebecca that's not exactly _nice,_" I paused, glaring at him, "and I would have already taken her down, but Becky doesn't really like confrontations."

"Look, I don't know anything about that-"

"Don't care," I cut in sharply, "What I _do _care about though, is that you either warn off Miss Pom Pom, or I'm going to take things into my own hands," I shoved my finger into his chest, "_this _is a warning, and the only one you're getting, so I insist you do something about this, okay?" My smile was back on my face, and I patted his shoulder again for good measure.

With his jaw clenched, Duncan nodded his head, and looked around, mumbling, "Don't worry, I'll take care of this."

Then he was down the hall, and grabbing some girl's arm, dragging her off. I guess that was Shelly Pomeroy.

I smirked and hurried off to my homeroom.

* * *

REBECCA:

I had just sat down when Lilly hopped into the seat next to me, and exclaimed, "I have some good, wonderful news for you, Rebecca Mars!"

Already used to Lilly's ever changing moods, one minute furious at Logan or somebody else who had crossed her, the next glowing with joy and happiness because she got a date with a college guy, I just looked at her, amused.

I liked Lilly. She reminded me of Cassie back in Seattle, back before everything happened, and my life, along with and because of Veronica, went down the toilet.

"Yes, Lilly?" I replied, smiling at her as I nibbled on my slice of pizza.

"Duncan _finally _got up the guts to dump Shelly's ass, can you believe it?" Lilly laughed, looking at me slyly, "and we _both _know he's been checking you out the minute you to have met."

I frantically looked around, then ducked my head, and said, "Do you have to be so loud about that?" Lilly just sipped her diet coke innocently, "plus, Duncan _has not _been checking me out!"

"Oh, he totally has!" Lilly said, "are you completely blind? You two would make the _cutest _couple!"

I was about to protest again, but curious, I asked, "You really think so?"

"Rebecca, he's my brother, not to mention _totally _obvious," Lilly answered, "_yes, _he's into you, now about this weekend, you busy?"

Still caught up imagining my and Duncan Kane out on a date, I snapped out of my daze, and said, "What?"

"This weekend, Rebecca," Lilly replied, rolling her eyes, "the 'rents are going to some banquet in like, San Francisco or something, and will be gone Friday and Saturday, and I was thinking, _party!"_

As she was finishing this, Logan and Duncan sat down across from us, both diving into the pizza, Logan joining in on some conversation with Dick, and Duncan, having heard Lilly's last sentence, asked, "Who's party are you going to this time, Lils?"

"Mine!" Lilly giggled back.

Duncan's face changed, and he looked stressed about something, "Lilly, no, dad and mom are already pissed from last weekend when you single handedly trashed Angie Dahl's parent's bedroom with your "extra-curricular activities" and her parents called ours up."

"Relax, Duncan," Lilly waved off, "Jake and Celeste will come home to a tidy white house, none the wiser." At Duncan's look, Lilly continued, "Come on, Donut, I'm a pro at manipulating the parents by now, plus, Rebecca's coming, right Beck?"

They both looked at me.

Stumbling over my words, I just said, "R-right."

"See, so chill out."

Duncan looked like he wanted to continue discussing the issue, but then look resigned. Suddenly, he looked at me, and smiled, "So, Rebecca, there's a homecoming meeting tomorrow after school, don't forget okay?"

I smiled back, "Don't worry, I won't."

Dick suddenly asked Duncan, "Hey dude, is it true that the Vandegraffs are moving here?"

Duncan nodded his head, "Yeah, they'll be here next week."

"Oh, Troy is _so _cute!" Madison added, "I remember making out with him last New Years when he visited!"

"Wait, what?" Dick asked, looking at his girlfriend, "we went to that party together!"

Madison rolled her eyes.

"Who are the Vandegraffs?" I asked.

"Oh, they used to live here when we were kids, like elementary school, then moved away before seventh grade," Lilly informed me, "Troy and Duncan were best friends back then, and his family always visits."

"Oh

"Personally, I think he's a sleaze, but that's just me," Logan chimed in, smiling cheerfully at me.

"Oh, is Logan jealous of Troy, afraid he's going to take Duncan away from you?" Lilly teased Logan.

Another thing I couldn't understand. They broke up a lot, apparently, fought a lot, but in between fighting and getting back together, they seemed to tolerate each other pretty well, even when they were dating others. Duncan said they just like torturing each other, that's why they kept getting together. I didn't understand why annoying the hell out of each other would be considered fun, but then again, I didn't like drinking booze and having sex like the rest of my classmates.

I continued to listen to everyone banter around me, and felt for the first time since we moved to Neptune, not like the new kid, not like a outsider, but like I belonged.

Smiling, I reached over and grabbed some fried off of Duncan's tray, and smiled over at him. He grinned back.

* * *

_A/N: Now please review! Come on, click the button! Please!!_


	9. She's Got a Plan

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, got it? Well, 'cept Rebecca, but everything else is RT's.  
**Author's Notes: **I suck. I know. Don't hate me, please? And please review and let me know what you think! If there are any mistakes, let me know, and I'll be sure to fix them.

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_**  
VERONICA: 

When your father banishes you to the basement to make you go through dusty boxes that haven't been unpacked in eons, you know this is the punishment he's giving you for doing something he _knows _you did, even though he has no proof to prove you did it. So instead of giving it to you as part of your grounding, he firmly "asks" you to do this "simple" chore.

I guess it wouldn't bother me so much if it was just some minute task. But I've been down here for three hours, shifting through dad's old albums and lava lamps and other seventies memorabilia, Becky and my old baby clothes and dolls, and mom's old cook books and crappy jewelry. I haven't even come across anything interesting.

Sure, there was mom and dad's wedding album, where they looked so young and _happy, _and it was fun looking at old photos of dad in his afro (hair!) days, but there's really only so much junk I can take.

I was ordered to throw out anything that wasn't needed, and that dad would go through before taking it to the Salvation Army.

Becky was out with her friends (a.k.a. Lilly and her clones), and I was stuck in the drafty, gray basement. If I still believed in monsters, I'd be scared to death. The basement wasn't finished, just a room of cement, a furnace in the corner, and wooden planks holding up the main floor above it. We had put all of the boxes that didn't get unpacked down here, and they crowded most of our makeshift storage area.

As I moved onto the the last box to go through, I noticed it was labeled _"Lianne – High School._" Which if you're me, is very interesting. Most of the boxes I had been through were from dad's youth days, back when he was new to the world of criminal justice. Mom's were considerably absent.

There was a cheerleading outfit on top of the pile in the box, I noticed, in Neptune's colors of green and yellow. The only difference between today's uniforms and mom's from the seventies were that the older version was less slutty, and didn't show as much cleavage. Under it, there were binders of what looked to be old schoolwork, a _Go Pirates! _banner, a Neptune High Year 1979 yearbook, and a couple of notebooks.

Curious, I reached in and grabbed a couple out. The first one was just filled with doodles, and I skipped to the next. It was slightly bigger, thick with pages filled with words and photos glued inside. Flipping to the front page, I started reading, and stopped just as fast, snapping it shut.

My mother once wrote a diary. It was almost too horrific to think about.

However, the feeling quickly passed, and my curiosity was back tenfold, the need to know what my mother was like when she was my age overpowering all my thoughts. It's the only excuse I could come up with for reading through her personal thoughts.

I also tried to rationalize it with that they are just my mom's thoughts 25 years ago, barely mattering now. It's surprising how it almost actually worked. I may be nosy, but I don't always have to feel guilty about it. Or so I like to tell myself.

I skipped through the boring stuff, like what my mom had done that particular weekend, or whatever nasty rumors were going around about Annie Bayshar, the _most popular _girl in school, that week. But then I came across one entry that gave me a really icky feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

The name Jake Kane, the new boy in town, and how my mom instantly began crushing on him. Soon, it was entry after entry of how cute Jake was, how _nice _he was to everyone, the peacekeeper, how he won student president, and finally, how he had asked her to homecoming.

It went on and on how in love my mother was with Jake. When they broke up over Jake flirting with other girls, how my mother was absolutely heartbroken. For weeks afterward, all she wrote was about how much she missed him, how depressed she was over the split.

How happy she was when Jake came to her, wanting to get back together. What fun they had at prom, soon followed by another break up, this time over Jake wanting to date other people. About what my mom thought of Celeste, Jake's new girlfriend over the summer. In between entries, there were pictures of them, happy together, some with friends, others just the two, looking adoringly into each other's eyes.

Eventually, I had to stop. I wasn't sure if it was the cheesiness, or the cliché of my mother's journal that made my stomach churn, or just the fact that my sister seemed to be falling into the exact daze of Kane, but I couldn't get the taste of bile out of my mouth. I had a nasty feeling, like I knew something wasn't right. As I was slipping the notebooks back in, I noticed a shoe box at the bottom of the bigger cardboard box.

Slowly, and with a anxious feeling in my gut, I lifted the box out, and settled it in my lap. Inside, there were open envelopes, letters folded neatly inside, from Jake Kane, and sealed envelopes addressed to Jake Kane, from my mom.

And in those letters were words that forever changed both how I perceived my mother, and my life.

* * *

I had a plan. It was stupid, and irrational, and I was bound to get caught, but in my desperation to find something out, discover the truth while really not wanting to know for sure, I didn't really care at this point. 

I refused to believe that Jake Kane was my father, that anyone _other_ than the bald, goofy man I'd called dad since birth _wasn't _really my dad. It was a bump in my life that I couldn't digest, because if I did, I thought I very might break down into a puddle of sobs and hopelessness.

And I had got this far without cracking. I wasn't going to go all humpty dumpty now, when I needed to keep my wits about me most.

I had ignored my mother that morning at breakfast. It was actually a surprise she was there at all. Usually she didn't wake until at least after noon, but that morning, she was making pancakes, Becky faithfully by her side, laughing, already optimistic that everything was going to be alright. That the night before when mom had passed out on the front porch didn't happen.

She should know by now that things are never really alright.

Dad (or maybe not my dad) sat at the dining table, reading the newspaper, already dressed for another day of investigating cheating spouses and bail jumpers, smiling at the scene in the kitchen. When I didn't answer mom when she asked how many pancakes I would like, dad gave me a disapproving look. When she asked again, and I got up from the table, already reaching for my bag, mom asked what was wrong. I had just stared at her, the words not really comprehending.

Then I looked to dad, and told him I was going to school early, and without waiting for a reply, hightailed it out of there.

Right after the "incident" last December, home used to be a haven to go to after school. With pretty much everyone hating me because the richest, hottest, and best athlete in school was being accused of _molesting _me, it pretty much made me the school pariah, someone everyone could take their anger out on.

I was the donkey everyone was trying to pin their tails on, and it sucked tons. At the time, I didn't have a job, and didn't really want one where more of my classmates could make life hell for me. So my room, with the music blasted to as high as I could get away with, was the only real place I could get some peace, without the mocking and ridicule.

Now, being in that kitchen, with my family, and knowing things I should never have found out, it was like being in a sauna; suffocating and sweaty, and I just wanted out. Like, right then.

I'd never been so glad to use school as an excuse to leave.

Which was why I ended up being a little more than an half hour early for school, listening to my ipod, sitting on the ground against my locker. It was surprisingly quiet, with only the occasional teacher or student walking by. In fifteen minutes, kids would be crowding the halls, yelling and goofing off, but for now, everything was calm.

Until I was jostled out of my thoughts by someone slamming down to sit next to me, his elbow knocking into my arm hard. I just knew tomorrow it was going to be purple.

I turned my head to glare at the kid who dared to come bother me.

"Oh, hey, sorry about that!" He said, smiling at me. Still rubbing my arm, my day getting worse by the minute, I just narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Um, hi," he announced, then stuck out his hand, I assume for me to shake, "I'm Troy Vandegraff."

I ignored his hand, and asked, "So?"

"_So, _I'm new here, and I was wondering if you could, you know, show me around," he smiled at me again. He had a cute smile, a friendly one, where you couldn't help smiling back. Unless the body with that smile had just slammed into you hard and could've seriously injured you, and...

Okay, I was taking my anger at my mother and my personal problems out on this kid. I admit it. But it's not like I ever said I was reasonable or anything.

"Shouldn't you have been here a month ago?" I inquired, "you know, when school started?"

"Sure, but my dad never really put much thought into my schedule," Troy Vandegraff said.

"Okay," I replied, "so was there a point to this little impromptu visit, or do you just like smacking into random people?"

"Well, if all the people I smacked into were as hot as you, I'd have to say the latter." Troy smiled that smile again at me.

I almost slipped and smiled back. Thank goodness I had better restraint. And that his comment kinda pissed me off.

"As pick up lines go, that one sucked," I told him, lifting to put the fallen ear bud back to my ear.

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly making talking with you easy."

"I'm not?!" I exclaimed sarcastically, "well, maybe you should go annoy someone who will appreciate you fascinating conversation topics, and flailing limbs."

"First of all, I tripped on my way down to sit next to you, and I sincerely apologize," said Troy, hand over his heart.

I waited a second for him to go on, but he just stared back at me. After a couple of minutes, I couldn't take it anymore, and prompted, "And secondly?"

"And secondly," he repeated back to me, "I have yet to discuss any topics with you, other than your hotness." I rolled my eyes, and stuck the other bud in my ear.

Troy quickly shot out his hand, and pulled the wire until the buds came out again, "Hey, hey, but seriously, care to show me around this wonderful establishment?" I glowered at him, and snatched back my ear bud from him.

"No."

"No?" He asked.

"Right, no," I agreed.

"Huh," Troy sighed, and his head banged back against the lockers, "you aren't very good at this welcoming thing, are you?"

"Try my sister; she's a walking welcome wagon, all perky smiles and cheery voice," I instructed him.

"Yeah, but I doubt she'd have your smile..." Troy told me.

I had to laugh at that. "Actually, considering we're identical twins, she does have my smile."

Troy raised his eyebrows, and looked at me like I was lying. Why do people never believe that I'm a twin? Sure, it's a little rare, but it _is _an occurrence that happens in the world.

"Really?" he asked dubiously.

I got up, and looked down at him, "Yes, really." I started walking down the hall towards homeroom. To my chagrin, Troy followed.

"Well, I don't have a witty comeback for that," he told me, "except for some more cheesy liners."

"I'd really appreciate it if you would keep away from anything corny."

"My thoughts exactly!"

I went into the classroom, and heard him call from outside, "See you at lunch." I ignored him.

* * *

"So, homecoming's coming up," Troy announced when he found me at my lunch table. I was waiting for Wallace, who was conveniently late. 

"Yep."

"So, I don't have a date yet."

"There's still two weeks to get one," I assured him, smiling.

"Right."

"Uh-huh."

"You wanna go with me?" asked Troy, wiggling his eyebrows comically at me.

"Yeah, no thanks," I answered, popping a ketchup slathered fry in my mouth.

"No?"

"Do you know that you have the most annoying habit of repeating everything that I say?"

"I'm just not used to getting put down so many times," Troy said, frown fixed on his face, "You know, I think you just killed my self-esteem."

"I'm sure you'll bounce back quickly," I patted his back comfortingly, "I hear there are tons of ho's here for you to go with."

Troy looked at me, and said sarcastically, "See, when you put it like that, how can I not feel gutted by your rejection?"

Just then, Wallace sat down across from me, holding a pink paper, and eating an apple. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed Troy sitting next to me. I shook my head back at him.

"If you're sure then," Troy continued, barely even acknowledging Wallace, "but if you change your mind, the offer's still open." And he got up, and walked away. I watched him as he went across the quad and sat down next to Duncan, see my sister, do a double take back at me, then shake his head.

Right before I could look away, Logan Echolls caught my eye. I felt a dip in my stomach that oddly felt familiar, and quickly glanced away.

"So, what's that you got in your hands, Fennel?" I asked Wallace.

"Oh, yeah," he said, looking down at the paper, "I found it on the floor of the gym." He passed me the flyer, and I recognized it from the one on Becky's dresser. Lilly Kane's party at the Kane mansion, free beer, great music, drugs, sex, and apparently a guaranteed wild time.

"You wanna crash an 09er party?" I asked, my voice amused. I grinned at him.

"Maybe," Wallace agreed, "not like I have anything better to do."

I sucked in a breathe, then decided what the hell. "I was thinking of going anyways."

"Really?" Wallace asked.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, mock insulted, "I can have fun, too, you know." Although my wanting to go to the party had nothing to do with fun. More to do with my plan. More to do with getting in the Kane mansion without getting caught, and what better time then when hundreds of kids are there and nobody's paying attention?

As long as I didn't drink any uncovered drinks, and had no nasty flashbacks of a different party, I could be in and out without anyone the wiser. And I'd have Wallace as backup.

"Yeah, sure you can," Wallace said, "but hey, I'm always up for a _par-tay_!"

I chuckled, "You don't sound very Nelly when you use the word par-tay, Wallace."

"Hey! I'm _very _cool, I'll have you know." I just nodded.

* * *

"So, Troy asked you to homecoming, and you said no?!" Rebecca screamed at me right before I could enter study hall. She had dragged me into the girl's bathroom the minute I left my chemistry class, and now she was staring, no, more like glaring, at me. Her arms were crossed, her legs parted, and I think she was grinding her jaw. The picture was so weird, because it was _me _glaring at me, not Becky, that I didn't answer for a moment. Then what she was saying processed through my head. 

"Um, yeah," I told her, "why?"

"Veronica! This could be it!" Rebecca threw out her arms, and her eyes turned pleading. Puppy dog pleading. I narrowed my own eyes at her.

"Be _what?_" I asked.

"_It!" _She exclaimed, "time for things to go back to normal, like it used to be. Troy and you, and Duncan and me."

"So Duncan asked you finally to homecoming?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah," she said softly, smiling, then straightened, "but that's another story.

"Veronica, if you start dating Troy, we can start hanging again, and things will get better! You do this to yourself, with all your anti-social behavior, distancing everybody. The whole point to moving was to start over, and instead, you're just doing what you did in Seattle."

"Becky, I'm not going to change just to make things easier."

"I'm not asking you to-"

"_Yes, _you are," I answered back, "and don't psycho analyze me, okay?"

"I just want us to hang together," she bit her lip, blinking slowly, "like we used to, when we were so close, remember?" And she was pulling the guilt trip, damn her.

"Becky..." I groaned.

"Please, Veronica," she begged, "_please._"

Sighing, I gave in. "Fine, but I'm not wearing pink, and if someone tries to slip a corsage on me, I'm dying my hair black." Rebecca gasped, scandalized, like I knew she would. After all, dying your hair black was like, _the most freakish thing you could do. _Wouldn't want to go goth, or something.

"Great!" Rebecca cheered, "thank you _so _much, Ronica!" And then she hugged me. She smelled like raspberries, and I turned up my nose at it. I used to smell like that, too, once upon a time.

* * *

I caught up to Troy after the bell rang. When I told him I had changed my mind, and that I'd go with him, he smiled, and inside I wanted to crawl into a hole. But a bit of me kinda hoped that Rebecca was right. That maybe I could go to the stupid dance, with a cute boy, dance to some music, and my life would be better. 

I couldn't stop myself from cracking up after I had that thought. Only someone seriously naive or delusional could believe that. A dance wasn't going to fix my problems. But I guess it couldn't make them worse either.

* * *

"I should have guessed you weren't coming to this shindig for a good time," Wallace mumbled next to me as we walked towards the Kane's front door. 

"Wallace, _come on,_"I groaned, "just stand guard for ten minutes while I do my thing, and then you can go and spread the Wallace love, alright?"

When all I got for my effort was scowl, I turned back to the situation at hand. I could hear the music from outside, all lights on in the house, and I took a deep breath, getting ready to go into the lion's den. Forgoing knocking or ringing the doorbell, since it would probably be useless since no one could hear over the music, and I doubt Lilly Kane would ever willingly let me in, I just opened the front door and strolled in, Wallace right behind me.

Moving my way through the crowd, I started to head down a hall. Not knowing where I was going, I had just figured I'd check doors until I came across Jake Kane's study, or office, or home file room, or _something _that could help sort out my suspisions. The first door I tried was a bathroom, the second a guest bedroom. The last door on the right was locked, not like it ever stopped me before, and I looked back at Wallace.

"You wouldn't mind covering me while I do something illegal, would you?" I asked him, tilting my head.

"Of course not," Wallace replied sarcastically, and turned so that I was hidden so that if anybody happened to walk by, they wouldn't see me kneeling, trying to unlock the door.

It took me 20 seconds, and I was in. I gave Wallace a look, then closed the door and flipped the lightswitch on. Luckily, it appeared to be a home office. There were two file cabinets on the right wall, a leather couch beside them, and a wooden desk with a computer, files, books, and other useless objects scattered over it was in the end of the room. On the left wall, there were floor to ceiling shelves, and a couple of lamps throughout the room, a chair in the corner, and end table beside it.

I hurried over to the filing cabinets first, looking at the make and model of it before reaching into my bag, and pulling out the keys. The third key I tried was the charm, and I slid open the drawer. Flipping through the files, I realized I had no idea what I was looking for. Birth certificates? Child support statements, or an unexplainable amount of money being put into my mother's accounts for an unexplainable reason? Maybe written confession?

After twenty minutes of looking through both cabinets and finding absolutely nothing, I shut the last drawer, and headed over to the desk. I thumbed through pages, then moved on to the desk's drawers. The first two had usual office stuff, pens, paper, tape, and the like, but the third had a book that kind of looked like an album. It was brown leather, and seemed pretty thick.

Cautiously, I took it out and opened it. Then, I gasped. Because on the first page, there was a professional photo of two 6 month baby girls, identical to each other. Blond tufts on the head, one crying holding a stuffed dog, and the other laughing, pointing to something off camera. I felt like I was going to cry.

I took a big gulp of air, and turned the page. Birth certificates, with Keith Mars as the father, but I now knew that that might not be true. I hurriedly flipped through the rest of the pages, biting harshly into my lower lip. Similar papers and photos followed. Report cards. School pictures. Messy drawings.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe, and I closed the book with an audible thump. Shoving it back into the desk drawer, I brought up my hand to my mouth to hold back any unwanted vomit that I could feel in the back of my throat.

It just... it _couldn't _be true. It just... this meant _nothing. _I mean, the birth certificate had dad as the father, not Jake Kane. Just because Jake had some photos of me and Becky throughout our childhood, didn't mean that he was our biological dad. It just meant that him and mom had stayed close since high school. Meant that he...

I wasn't convincing myself either. I was usually awesome at the deny game. Sure, I would confront anyone if I had to, but when it came right down to it, I just wanted to hide from it all, ignore it and hope it went away.

And I wasn't going to believe this until I talked to Jake Kane. Or I had a paternity test. Or something that came straight from the source.

I was torn from my thoughts by the door opening suddenly. Jumping, I twirled around, and my stomach dropped. And I don't think it was from surprise, either.

"What are _you _doing in here?" I demanded. Unconsiously, I smoothed my hair out. Then cringed inwardly.

Logan smirked at me, "Well, Veronica Mars, what a surprise to find you here!" I glared back at him.

"How'd you get in here anyways?"

"Oh, you mean because your buddy Walton was guarding the door?" Logan asked, grinning, "I might've accidently knocked into him, and spilt my beer on him."

"His name is Wallace" I huffed out. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was caught off guard after finding some life altering evidence, and breaking and entering, and from a guy who annoyed the hell out of me. Sometimes. No, all the time.

I think.

"Well, Wally had to go clean up, since some of the fine ladies here were looking at your boy weird, what with it looking like he pissed his pants and all," Logan informed me, coming closer. I tightened my hold on the chair's armrests.

"You're a jackass," I declared, narrowing my eyes, as he leaned against the desk in front of me, "so what, are you going to do, go tell Lilly that I crashed her party and broke into her dad's office?"

Logan lifted his eyebrow at me, then asked, an amused look on his face, "Not if you tell me why you're here, crashing Lilly's party and breaking into Jake's office."

"Oh, I always wanted to know what rich people's houses looked like," I drawled out, "would you believe my home _doesn't_ have a libary/study, four guest rooms, seven bathrooms, and a pool?" Okay, I was guessing, but if I was wrong, I'd doubt I was that far off. If anything, they had more.

"Now, see, if you wanted a look around a mansion, you should know, you're always welcome at mine," Logan replied, "my bedroom, in fact, is especially nice looing,and don't get me started on how white the ceiling is."

I scowled at him.

"You know, because that's what you'd be spending a lot of time looking at when you come over to my place-"

"_Yeah, _I think I picked up on that."

"So, Veronica, what are you really doing here?"

I sighed, "Why do you care?"

He opened his mouth to respond but I cut in, "Look, we're not going to get anywhere, since I'm obviously not going to tell you anything," I crossed my arms, "so you can leave me alone, or run off and tell Lilly."

Logan frowned, then looked around the room. Then, I guess upon making a decision, he walked over and plopped himself down on the leather couch.

"Now what are you doing?"

"It looks like we've come to a standstill," Logan told me, "because I have no interest in scampering off to my ex, _or _leaving you alone."

"Fine," I gritted out, and just to do something, shuffled some of the pages on Jake's desk into a pile. Then realizing when Jake did come home would probably notice, I messed them up again. I glanced back up, and found Logan looking at me.

I stood up, lifted my messenger bag on my shoulder, then declared, "Well, I'm done, now, so I'll be going." I started around the desk when Logan's voice interrupted my escape.

"Want to get a drink first?"

"Um, no thanks." I was halfway to the door when Logan jumped up, and ran past me, blocking my eay out.

"Would it kill you to at least pretend I'm not just a bug that needs squashing?"

"You mean you're not just a bug that needs squashing? My mistake."

"If you gave me a chance, I think you'd actually come to like my charming personality."

"Right, I've heard all about you _charming _personality," I said in my most condescending voice, "you sleep with girls, than drop them the minute Lilly Kane calls you back, you are constantly getting in fights with the PCHers, you bully anyone that isn't as wealthy as you," I shook my head at him, "you sound like _such _a catch, really, I'm just waiting by the phone for you to call."

"So I have a reputation," he said, "my dad's famous, there's bound to be a million rumours about me."

"You're telling me none of that's true?" I asked.

"Yes, Lilly and I have a complicated relationship, but I don't follow her around waiting for her to take me back," Logan replied, "and what male hasn't got into a couple of fights in high school?"

"Fine, then I don't believe you intentions for asking me out are exactly pure."

Raising his eyebrows, "What, you think I'm just asking you out to get into your pants?"

"Among other things," I said, "now would you mind moving so I could go?"

"Why, for all you know, I could really care about you," he stepped a few paces closer to me.

"You don't know me enough to care for me, Logan."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Why are you so determined to get me to go out with you?" I asked him, raising my head to look into his eyes.

Logan shrugged, "Go to homecoming with me, and if you don't like me still, I promise to leave you alone."

For a second, I really kind of wanted to go out with him. Not because it would get him to leave me alone, either. And you know what was more scary than that? I had opened my mouth and everything to say yes. Then I remembered Troy, and how much going out with Logan Echolls was a bad idea. I was done with pretty boys who didn't care about anyone else but them.

"I, uh, I can't," I said more softly, "I already told Troy I'd go with him."

For a second, he just looked at me. Then his face twisted into a cruel smirk. "Oh, I get it," he spit out, "you'll give it up to everybody but me," Logan looked down at me, "I saw you talking to Weevil the other day, I bet your slipping him some between Troy and the dude outside guarding the door, right?"

I could feel my face get hot, and my fists clenched, "No, but I hope you now understand why I won't go out with you. You're all nice and caring when you want something from somebody, but the minute you don't get what you want, you turn against them. And you know what? I'm done with those kind of two-facing people." Logan looked regretful for a moment, but I just shoved my way past him, and out the door. I heard him call my name but I ignored him.

I was just entering the main room when I spotted Becky across the room. She was talking with Duncan, and Lilly beside her was pooring vodka into plastic cups of coke. I watched as she handed one to Becky, and before I knew it, I was beside her and ripping the cup out of her hand.

"What are you doing?" I screamed at her.

"Veronica?" Becky looked confused, "what are you doing here?"

I slammed the cup down on a table, and turned to look back at Rebecca, glaring at her. I opened my mouth to yell at her some more, but I was interrupted by Lilly, "Excuse me, you were not invited here."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't talking to you," I snapped back, "Becky, we're going." I grabbed her arm, and dragged her out.

"Veronica, let go!" Rebecca screamed back at me, "I'm not going anywhere!"

We wrestled out the door, and we were almost to my car when she was able to wrench out of my grip.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca repeated, looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. Just seeing Lilly spike Rebecca's drink reminded me so much of Cassie's party, and I just snapped.

With tears in my eyes, I stared back at her, and said quietly, "Becky, can we just please go home?"

She looked like she was going to push farther, then, "Fine, but this is _not _over."

I nodded. But it was. I never talked about it. Not even to Rebecca.

* * *

_A/N: _Now, please please review??


	10. Deny Deny Deny

**Author's Notes:** Um, anyone still reading this. Sorry for the long wait. Feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_  
REBECCA:  
"Oh, Rebecca! You'd look _so_ hot in this!" I heard Lilly exclaim. I turned to see her holding up a purple dress that looked better fitted for a toddler.

"Lilly!" I said, scandalized, "that would barely conceal my underwear if I wore that!"

"Oh, you're right," Lilly admitted with a glint in her eye, "I think I saw a smaller one over here though!"

I glowered at her over the racks of dresses. Most of these were out of my price limit anyways, but it was still fun to browse. Now if only Lilly would stop pushing all the short, slitted, small dresses at me. I knew she was only doing it to make me blush, but that didn't stop the color from appearing on my cheeks anyway.

"Come one, Rebecca, you know I'm kidding," Lilly said amiably.

"Yeah, but seriously Lilly, I really need a dress," I told her, "and I can't even afford any of these. Can't we go somewhere else?"

"Where? The Gap? Or Old Navy perhaps? Oh, oh! I got it! Wal-Mart! "

I didn't even know if those stores had formal dresses, but with the look Lilly was shooting me, I decided not to say anything.

"I don't know! But it's no use looking for a dress here if I can't afford it!" I retorted, crossing my arms.

"Okay, listen to me Becky," Lilly said, a hand on her hip, and an expression coming onto her face that I recognized as Lilly trying to inform me of some wisdom she had. Usually about sex, or how to control men. Those were after all her best talents. "You are one hot chick! Why do you insist on suppressing it? The world is ready for you, Rebecca Mars!"

I hated the blush I could feeling coming into my cheeks.

"Lilly, no matter how hot I am," I said, "it still won't change the fact that these dresses are still _at least_ a couple hundred over my budget."

Lilly scowled at me. "Fine," she snapped, picked up a dress, and went into the dressing rooms. It was two minutes before I could hear Lilly's voice coming through the door. "I could always use Celeste's credit card to buy you a dress!"

"Lilly, no!"

She came out of the stall, a grin on her face, "No, listen!"

"No, Lilly, I'll pay for my own dress, and I don't care if your family wouldn't even notice if the money is gone, that's my final answer, okay?"

The scowl was back.

"Okay, okay," Lilly said, then thrust out her arms, "so what do you think of my dress?"

It was gold and glittery, showing her ample cleavage.

"Fantastic," I told her.

"I know I am!" Lilly giggled back.

* * *

Charging into Veronica's room, I demanded, "Tomorrow's homecoming."

She looked up from her laptop, a perplexed expression on her face, "Yes, it is."

"Have you got your dress yet? Because if you don't, you're not backing out, Veronica."

"Rebecca," she sighed long suffering, "yes, I do have my dress, and my shoes, and anything else I might need. Okay? I said I'd come, and I will."

I studied her for a moment, looking for any sign that she might be lying to me. I knew she wasn't looking forward to the dance, and ever since Lilly's party last weekend, she seemed to be even more down than usual.

I had caught her glaring at the 09er table a couple of times this week, although for what I couldn't begin to fathom. Sure, some of them (okay, Dick) were annoying, and I could understand her not liking Logan because he was an ass sometimes, and even Lilly because she liked to party and cause trouble. But Veronica had met Duncan, and even said she liked him.

"You aren't going to come down with some illness ten minutes before we're supposed to leave?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

"No."

"You aren't going to suddenly remember something that you had to do something at the last minute?"

"No, Becky."

"You aren't-"

Veronica interrupted me before I could finish, "No, I'm not. I swear to you, I have no intention of backing out for any reason. I will suffer through three long hours of bad music, dry food, and spiked punch, watching my classmates get drunk and grope each other on the dance floor, and I won't even complain for the first hour. I promise Becky, okay?"

I sighed loudly, "Okay."

A look suddenly came over her face, and I could tell she wanted to say something. I waited patiently.

Biting her lip, Veronica started, "Um, Becky, promise me something?"

"Of course. What?"

"Don't _do_ anything with Duncan."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Just trust me, alright?"

"Wait, you mean like have sex?" I demanded, even more mystified.

Veronica rubbed her forehead, and looked down. "Yeah, well, just keep it simple okay? For now? Promise me."

"I don't understand."

She looked at me, eyes sharpening, and pleaded, "Look, I'll tell you when I know more, but for now, just trust me and listen to me? Please?"

I bit my lip, more confused than ever, and nodded my head, "Okay, Veronica. For now, but you're going to have to tell me what this is about sooner or later."

"I know."

I left, shaking my head. Sometimes I couldn't believe we were twins; weren't twins supposed to understand each other better than normal?

* * *

VERONICA:

"Veronica! Rebecca!" I heard my dad calling from downstairs, "time for pictures!"

I rolled my eyes at my sister in the mirror where she was putting her make up on, "We better go."

With one last look in the mirror, Rebecca stood up from her chair and smiled at me, "This is going to be _so great!_"

"Yep," I replied in a tone better suited for someone going to their execution, rather than a teenage girl going to homecoming.

Becky grabbed my hand, gave me a look that silently told me to behave, and dragged me out of her room and down the stairs to where our dad was waiting. Mom was (surprisingly sober) and dutifully behind her husband, waiting for us.

"Dad! The guys and Lilly aren't even here yet!" Rebecca complained with a smile on her face.

"A dad can't have some pictures of his beautiful daughters alone?" he asked, giving us a goofy face, "now, say cheese!"

Becky and I hurriedly put our arms around each other, and smiled into the camera. It flashed as dad continued to spout out encouragements for us as we posed. Mentally I thought of how different we'd look in these photos compared to last year's homecoming; instead of the same long blond hair, one had short curled, the other long and straight. Instead of both of us wearing colors that matched, pretty, innocent, Becky was wearing a predictable pink dress down to her toes, and I was wearing a strapless red dress down to my knees.

I wasn't sure when I saw these pictures developed if I would enjoy seeing the differences between the two of us, or if it would feel like a punch to the gut like I sometimes felt when I thought about what I had lost for those differences to come about.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the doorbell ringing.

"They're here!" Becky gasped excitedly from next to me. I couldn't stop the smile from appearing from hearing the obvious joy from my sister. I just hoped I made it through the night unscathed.

Rebecca threw open the door to reveal our dates, Lilly Kane and her date, and... well, fuck.

Logan Echolls. What was _he_ doing here? I crossed my arms petulantly.

"Okay, kids, gather around," dad said in a loud voice, coming out onto the porch and smiling, "let's take some pictures, and than you all can get going to the dance."

I briefly thought about pretending to be sick, but remembered that I promised Becky I wouldn't. Damn it.

"Veronica?" Troy asked smiling at me, "coming?"

"Oh," I replied back intelligently, "right." I crossed over to the rest of them, keeping my gaze as far as from Logan as I could. Then I noticed there was a girl with him. Tall, blond, she looked younger, maybe a freshman. Definitely a cheerleader from the pep in her smile. I instantly hated her. Because she looked way too perky, of course. No other reason.

I jumped as Troy put an arm around my shoulders, and then glanced back at the camera, frown in place.

"You look beautiful," Troy whispered in my ear. I gave him a smile in thanks.

The minute dad was done snapping memories, I was out from under Troy's arm and hurrying to the limo. I distantly heard my dad call Duncan and Troy over to him. No doubt threatening them bodily harm if they tried anything indecent with us. I was for once grateful to him for that.

I knew if Troy tried anything, _I_ was definitely going to have to introduce him to Mr. Taser.

When we were all settled in, Duncan wearing a shocked expression on his face (dad's threat would do that to a better man), Troy looking disappointed, Lilly and Becky bubbling between Lilly throwing me disgusted looks, and Logan staring at me while I pointedly stared out the window while his date looked up at him admiringly, the limo started to go. Finally.

"Oh, I'm Hannah, by the way!" the girl beside Logan chirped suddenly, waving. She wore a smile that reminded me of Becky.

I knocked my head against the window, closing my eyes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

I was wrong. This wasn't going to be a long night. It was worse than that. It wasn't just long, it was long and tiring, and I didn't see anyone I was willing to talk to (or was willing to talk to me) anywhere. Wallace was dancing with his date, or I would've been complaining to him. Troy, who sat next to me, looked just as sullen.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" Troy asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Want me to get you some punch?"

"No."

He sighed. "Okay."

We sat in silence for a moment. My chin sat in my hand as I looked around the gym. It was very sparkly, the music horribly cheesy, and the punch was indeed spiked. Not to mention Logan kept kissing that stupid Hannah girl, than glancing at me to see if I was watching.

Which I wasn't.

"Do you want to get some air and take a walk? It's a nice night," Troy tried again. I didn't bother to give him a response, just loured at him.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "You know what?" I said to him, and he immediately perked up, "I think I'm going to go freshen up. I'll be right back"

I left him slouching in his chair, hastily moving through the crowd to get out to the hall. It was much more quiet out here than the gym, and my heels click clacked as I walked to the bathroom.

I dropped my bag on the ground as I got to the sink and started washing my hands. I stared into the mirror at my reflection. I looked miserable, which wasn't surprising, but I could admit it was my own fault. I didn't dance with Troy, even though I could have, I said no when Becky tried to get me to dance with her friends, and I stayed in my dark corner for most of the night, thinking of depressing things like our dad situation, and watching Becky laugh and kiss Duncan even though there was a large chance he was our brother, which made me a little sick... and you see where this is going?

I didn't even give myself a chance to be happy. To try to be happy. Why did I do this to myself? Why couldn't I just let go for one minute? I knew the answer of course.

Because I couldn't afford to lose control. I couldn't risk the heartbreak and disappointment if something happened because I _did_ let go, if I didn't think for once and just let myself be happy. At least if I was miserable because of myself, nobody else could do that to me. I was safe, in a twisted little bubble.

I was just leaving the bathroom when I was suddenly pushed back into it and I was assualted by the smell of soap and sweat, and cologne.

I didn't even try to tell myself I was surprised when I looked up and saw that it was Logan.

"What do you want?" I asked resignedly.

"You're not having a good time with Troy," Logan said bluntly.

"No, I'm not," I agreed.

"So then why did you agree to go with him?"

"Because, like, he's so cute!" I sarcastically said back, "why does it matter Logan? Don't you have a date? Maybe you should run along to her instead of having stupid conversations with me in the girl's bathroom."

"Veronica," Logan said, staring at me. I caught my breath, and looked away. "Veronica."

"What?"

Logan reached out a hand and slowly trailed it down my cheek.

I took a step back, and his hand fell away.

"I should, go, Troy's waiting," I said, moving to the side. He did the same, and stayed in front me, never breaking our eyes.

"I don't care."

"I have to get back to my date," I told him again, weakly.

"Okay," Logan breathed, coming closer. I licked my lips, nervous.

"Logan, stop," I demanded.

"Okay," he agreed again, but his hand reached up and palmed the side of my face. I huffed. Why wasn't I moving away? I couldn't _possibly_ want this. And yet as his head dipped closer to mine, aligning our lips, I couldn't move my legs, I couldn't move my head.

And then just as I felt his lips lightly touch mine, I watched as my arm came up and smacked the side of his face away from me.

"Fuck!" I heard Logan yell. It echoed off the walls in the bathroom.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, my hand covering my mouth, "I, uh, didn't mean to hit you so hard!"

"For such a tiny person, you pack a lot in a punch," Logan said, rubbing his cheek. It was red. He stared at me for a moment.

"Are you... laughing?!" Logan asked indignantly.

I rocked my head back and forth, my shoulders shaking as I tried to stop my giggles. "No!" my voice came out half muffled from my hand, shaky, "of course not!"

"You are!" he replied, pointing at me, hands clenched, but I could see the corners of his mouth beginning to lift.

"No!" I repeated, "I.. just... your face!" My face was starting to hurt from all the smiling.

"My face? What? Did you wreck it with your freakish strength?"

I just laughed. Then I saw my face in the mirror. I was astonished. I had color in my cheeks, my eyes were twinkling, my lips grinning. I looked... happy. The smile slowly faded away. I swallowed loudly. So different from what I had looked like just moments ago. I guess a smile really did change the way you looked.

"Hey, Veronica, you okay?" Logan asked. I jerked, looking at him. I had almost forgot that he was here. He was looking at me in concern, only I knew it couldn't be that. Logan didn't care about anybody but himself.

"Um, yeah, I gotta go," I said, hurrying out the door and into the hall.

"Veronica, wait!" Logan's voice carried after me, but determined, I made it outside and into the limo before noticing I forgot my bag in the bathroom. I couldn't leave it behind. It had... everything I needed in there, and as much as going in and seeing Logan again sounded awful, having someone find my things were worse.

Sighing, I got out of the car and ran back inside. I paused as I reached the girls bathroom, but only for a second. Logan had probably gone back to the dance by now anyways. He did after all have that blond freshman waiting for him. And I was not jealous.

Swinging open the door, I charged inside. And stopped at the sight of Logan sitting on the counter... holding my bag. I automatically started grinding my teeth.

I held my palm out, and demanded stiffly, "My bag, please."

He cleared his throat, then said, "No."

"Logan, I've had enough of your games tonight, so please, for once, don't be a jackass, and just give me my bag!"

He cocked his head at me, and smiled. "I have this list, in my head, that I've been keeping-"

"Is there a point to this? Other than the fact that you're mentally insane?" I interrupted, glaring at him.

"Yes, if you'd let me finish," Logan replied cheerfully, playing with the strap of my bag, "now, this list is of all the things I've noticed about you. I have to keep them organized, you see, so I learn what sets you off, and how to work around that." My glare intensified. He cleared his throat. "And one of the things I've noticed is that you tend to run away when you don't want to deal with things; usually, with me."

"I _do not_-"

"_Yes,_ you do," Logan announced, "and so this time, I have something you want, and you're not getting it until I get what I want."

"What? To make out with me in a public bathroom?"

"While that sounds like a lot of fun, no," he replied, looking at me. I hated how I wanted to look away, to squirm under his gaze. The way he made me feel like he could see through me and knew exactly what was bothering me. I knew he couldn't. It didn't stop me from thinking he might, though. "Veronica, why won't you just give me a chance? That's all I want!"

"Logan," I started quietly.

"No, Veronica, just," he sighed, frustrated, and ran his hand through his hair, before finally looking back at me. I barely stopped myself from gasping at the intensity in his eyes. "Look, I don't know _why_ I like you, or what makes me want to date you, except for the fact that I do. Maybe, maybe you're right, and it is the chase, but I don't think that's why. Maybe I just find you annoying and I'm mistaking that for something else. Maybe all I feel for you is lust."

By this time, I was sure my eyes were blazing.

"Or maybe I see something in you that is so amazing, so wonderful that can't be described, that we're more alike than you think, that if I give up now, I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

We stared at each other before I finally said something. "That is the most cheesiest thing I have ever heard. Do those lines actually work?"

Logan let out another huge sigh, that even I felt a little bad. Suddenly, he moved towards me, grasped my shoulders, and said, "You are so aggravating," before kissing me. Against my will. And continued to kiss me, against my will. Maybe I didn't stop him, but that was only because he surprised me so much. And I might have kissed him _a little_ back, but that's only because it was hard not to with the enthusiasm he was kissing me with. And when I didn't want to pull back before it ended? That was the obvious cause of lack of oxygen.

And okay, maybe I was Queen of Denial. But anything was better than admitting that when Logan Echolls kissed me, I rose up on the tip of my toes for more. Quite willingly.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	11. Seriously

_**Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

VERONICA:

Pulling slowly back, I bit my sore lip, and glared up at Logan. He was staring back at me, a smug grin on his face.

"You have 2 seconds to get that smirk off your ugly mug, or I'm going to hit you with every ounce of strength my dad ever taught me with, okay?"

He smiled back at me.

"No? Fine. My dad owns a gun, and when I tell him that you took advantage of his _sweet little_ daughter, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to introduce you to it."

"You're so cute, acting all tough," Logan murmured softly.

My mouth turned up, disgusted. I opened my mouth again, about to call him some very nasty names, when he covered my mouth, and said softly, "Veronica, I _knew_ you couldn't resist me."

So, I'm sure you can understand why I rammed my heel against his shin, grabbed my bag, and headed out of the room. Again.

"Veronica!" Logan called from behind me, following me out. I was just reaching the doors leading out of the school when a voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

I turned slowly around. Logan was a few feet behind my sister, who had an angry expression on her face. She never could pull off pissed off, but it looked like she was getting better at it.

"Look, Becky. I'm sorry, I am, but I think I may stab my eyes out with one of those plastic forks in there if I am forced to watch Madison Sinclair dry hump Dick one more time!"

Logan was smirking again. If Becky wasn't staring at me, I probably would have resorted to sticking my tongue out at him.

"How are you even going to get home?"

"I was going to drive you home, right Veronica?" Narrowing my eyes, I slowly turned my head towards Logan, clenching my hands into fists.

Letting out a deep breath, I replied, "Yes, see Becky, I have a ride and everything."

"But we came together," Rebecca said, confused, "in a limo." I glared at Logan.

"Well, yes we did, Rebecca," Logan answered, "but I was just about to call it back to take us home. By the time you and Duncan and the rest of them are ready to go, it'll be back."

"Um, wait!" Rebecca exclaimed, "why are you two leaving together? You don't even like each other!"

"Yes, um-" I started.

Rebecca interrupted me before I could finish, "And what about Troy!?" she demanded, outraged, "were you just going to ditch him? And you, Logan! What about _you're_ date?"

I closed my eyes briefly, before snapping, "Becky! Mind your own business! I don't feel well, I just want to go home, and last I checked, Troy was checking out Amy Transon's double D's, I really don't think he'll be missing me _that_ much! Good-bye!" I started down the hall, not stopping to shrill down the hall, "Come _on_, Logan!"

Logan grinned at Becky as he passed her, "Later, Sunshine."

* * *

"So, you wanna stop off somewhere?"

Turning my head, I glared at Logan. "No."

"There's this 24-hour diner, a couple blocks from here-"

"Not interested."

"Great burgers, greasy fries, even a juke box, maybe we can do some danci-" Logan continued on, ignoring me.

"Logan!" I exclaimed, my hands balling into fists, "no, thank you, but no, okay?"

Silence... Logan looked out the window. I sighed. I wasn't going to feel bad. He just had to keep _pushing_. We were not on a date; hell, we had just _left_ our dates behind. Now he wanted to go to dinner?

"Veronica," Logan suddenly said, making me jump. I raised my eyes, met his brown ones. My stomache leaped. I crossed my arms, trying to keep my face blank.

"Yes, Logan?"

"We have to talk-"

"No, we really don't."

"Yeah, we do," he argued, his brows scrunching together. My hand twitched, wanting to smooth them out. "Look, you may think you have no feelings for me, and if I really believed that, I would have given up a long time ago. But there _is_ something."

"Yeah, it's called annoyance," I muttered.

"Maybe, but until we try, we won't know," Logan sighed again, moving closer to me on the leather seats.

"Logan, really, I'm not," I trailed off as I watched his hand lift, move down, then land on my red-covered knee.

"Let's just get a bite to eat before I drop you off, okay?" he asked, and when he saw that I was going to say no again, he said, "Please."

My arms tightened around my stomach. I wanted to say yes. This was not right. I was not interested. Except my body was _highly_ interested. To a jackass. What was the world coming too?!

"Fine," I gave in finally, "whatever."

A smug smile lit up his face, and when I glared at him, Logan thankfully toned it down. I might have snapped even if hadn't, what with the night I had.

We pulled into Fred's Diner, and Logan took my hand in his as we got out of the limo. It felt nice. I let it go. Just this once, though. I didn't want him thinking he could grab me anytime he wanted to.

Taking our seats, we sat down across form each other on large plastic seats, burgers grilling feeling my nostrils. I was pretty hungry.

"This isn't that bad, I suppose," I admitted quietly, reaching for the menu. Logan thankfully withheld any comments that might set me off.

Even after everything in Seattle, I had never felt so... moody. Being around Logan brought out my defensive side; I did not like rich guys, I did not like arrogant ones, ones who got what they wanted whenever they wanted it. I had known that type, and they weren't nice.

But Logan was a jackass... with a heart. Even I could see that. He had been nice, except when I provoked him. Even as this realization came to mind, I looked up at Logan to see him checking out the waitress down the aisle.

I threw a sugar packet at him. "Aren't you supposed to be trying to win me over? Wasn't that the whole point of coming here?" I asked.

Logan's eyes flashed to me, a twinkle in his eye. "Jealous? Don't worry Veronica; I like blondes."

I huffed, returning to my perusal of the menu. The waitress came and took our orders. Logan grinned at me, then leaned over to watch her backside as she went to put in the order. I rolled my eyes.

He clicked his tongue, than leaned across the the table. "Veronica, chill out, okay? Take a breath. We are trying to have a good time. Let go."

I forced my hands that were seated in my lap to unclench. "Fine, you're right."

He opened his mouth, but I quickly snapped, "Don't! Just... don't." Logan's mouth snapped shut.

It was silent. We stared at each other.

"So, you wanted to get to know each other? What did you want to know?" I said finally.

"You're even putting in the effort to be nice? Veronica Mars, I am amazed," Logan smiled, "okay, okay, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"Um..." he thought. It seemed when he had the chance to talk civilly to me, he couldn't think of anything. "What is your... favorite color?"

"That's your question?" I asked, "_okay_, then. Blue. Yours?"

"Green. Favorite movie?"

"The Big Lebowski." I raised my eyebrows questioningly at him. "Yours?"

"Easy Rider. Favorite-" I interrupted him.

"Logan, this is fun and all, but we're not really _talking_."

"I know, I just... talking to you, trying not to be an ass?" He shook his head, whistled, "it's _hard_."

"It's hard being nice to me?!" I uttered, "hey, I'm trying now."

"I know, but past trying to get you on a date with me, I didn't really consider what would happen when we were both being civil to each other. It's... quiet."

"Logan..."

"I'm trying to think of things we can talk about, but I don't want to inadvertantly piss you off, and all my replies come out... sounding sarcastic, and I don't know! I don't know what to say to you! I am flummoxed, okay?"

I smiled. I couldn't help it. He was babbling! "You're flummoxed, you say?"

His eyes flashed to mine, and seeing my smile, he grinned in return. "Oh, utterly."

I sighed, smiled softly at him. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

REBECCA:

I screwed my eyes shut so I couldn't watch Veronica and _Logan_ (of all people!) leave. What was she doing?! She was ruining everything. It was so perfect, too. Dancing with Duncan had been... magical. He'd been so sweet, staring down at her as they swayed together to the music, foreheads touching. He'd lightly kissed her cheek, and even now, the thought made me grin. Lilly had gone off somewhere a while ago with a guy with lots of tatoos (she suspected Weevil, but knowing Lilly...), and that's when I'd noticed Troy, sitting at a table, talking to Amy, _not Veronica_, and where was Veronica anyway?

I had excused myself from Duncan, and gone looking for her. I had been just in time to see Veronica and Logan exit the girls bathroom. Together. Well, Veronica had looked like she was escaping, but Logan had come running out after her.

And now... now they had gone off together! Veronica said she was going home, but why would she want Logan Echolls, whom she hated, to escort her? What was going on?

Everything had been so _perfect_. It was supposed be Duncan and me, Veronica and Troy. Lilly and whoever, maybe Logan. But not Veronica, and Logan Echolls. According to Lilly, she was just waiting for him to come back to her, on his knees, sorry for everything. And Lilly said he always did. Come back, that is. So if Veronica and Logan got together? Lilly'd be pissed. Logan would break Veronica's heart, when he left to go back to Lilly. Veronica would freak, and take down Lilly and Logan.

And my life would be over. _Again_. Duncan wouldn't want to date me with their sisters fighting, his best friend and her sister going all World War III (which they would, because Veronica never let anything go). I'd be outcasted from the 09's, my friends!

Overcome, I let out a sob.

"Becky?" Duncan called from behind me. I hunched my shoulders.

"I'm okay, I'll be right there!" I called, my voice breaking on the last word. I heard his steps come up behind me, then his hands came down on my shoulders.

"Hey, hey, you okay?"

"I – I," I turned around, and hid my face against his chest. He hugged me closely.

"Everything's going to be okay. Tell me what happened," he said, rubbing my back. I looked up at him.

"It's nothing. I'm just having such a good night; Veronica just had to go ruin it." I sniffled, trying to smile up at him.

Duncan shook his head, "Your sister? What did she do?"

"I don't want to think about it right now," I said softly.

"You want me to take you home?"

"Can't... um, Veronica left with the limo."

"I could call a taxi, or borrow Dick's car, maybe," Duncan continued, thinking.

His concern made me smile. "No, no, it's okay."

"You wanna go and dance? Or get some punch?" he asked, running his hand down the length of my hair.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." I took his hand, held it tightly. "Thanks."

"No problem," Duncan said. "Becky? I'm really glad you came to the dance with me."

"Me, too," I said. My heart filled.

I wouldn't let Veronica do this. I couldn't. Duncan and I belonged together. I wouldn't let anything get in the way of that.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to update! Yeah... I'll try to be better! Swear. I alway have the next chapter written, so I'll have that one up soon!

Thanks for reading! Please review! Feedback is always appreciated!


	12. Debts Paid

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the wonderful comments! This story has been bothering me lately. I hate not completing stories, so I made time to update.

In repsonse to some comments: As for Rebecca's thoughts, not wanting Veronica and Logan to get together, she feels like Veronica is purposely choosing him to bother her. It isn't that Veronica and Logan might actually like each other; all she's seen is that they annoy each other. She wants V to be with Troy, who's safe and won't cause problems. Her life (and Veronica's) has been upheaved and ruined when they lived in Seattle; her friends, her life, the normalcy of it all, was gone. Becky wants that back more desperately than anything. She hasn't come to terms that Veronica isn't who she used to be. And when Veronica got raped, she basically lost her best friend. So her life with Lilly and Duncan, it's back to normal for her. She's having fun, she's a part of things; and she wants Veronica to be there with her.

To her, Logan Echolls dating her sister will only cause trouble, and Becky does not like trouble or confrontation. If Veronica wanted to date anyone else, she probably wouldn't have such a strong reaction. But she knows Logan's reputation, he's her new best friend's on-and-off boyfriend, and she's just so scared that's going to be the first in a domino effect of ruining her life. She's 16; she's dramatic. She's not so much being loyal to Lilly or Veronica, but trying to protect what she considers a valuable facet of her life.

And Hannah... yeah, I hate her. When Logan was ditching her at the dance, I didn't even notice until I re-read it, and then I decided I didn't care, because... well. I hate Hannah. But to settle your minds, yes, Dick very graciously drove Hannah home while trying to cop a feel. Good? :D

Long reply. I hope I helped you all understand a little more where Rebecca's coming from. Thanks again for the comments!

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

VERONICA:

Sighing, I walked into my room quietly, shoes in hand, and leaned against the wall next to my door.

My mouth was still tingling from the kiss Logan had landed on it before I could move, when we stopped in front of my house as he was dropping me off.

We hadn't talked about anything of importance while we were at the diner and on the ride home, but I kept catching him looking at me funny. Being civil with him must really be messing with his head. He didn't know how to deal with me when we weren't fighting. Maybe being nice to him would have the opposite effect and turn him off of me. It could be fighting with me, the chase, that could be what interested him. Guys liked a challenge, didn't they? And once it was gone... so were they.

But the looks he had been shooting my way all night didn't look like he was losing interest; more like he was calculating the best way to deal with friendly Veronica. Now that I was cooperating, he needed a new plan. It made me itchy, thinking he might actually be doing that. Like I was some sort of project, or mission. Something to complete. I hated being manipulated.

Logan had seemed so... sincere though. That kiss goodnight (soft and tender and so not what I expected from Logan that it had thrown me off-balance) had made me think that maybe it could work. Then he had whispered in my ear, _"I told you so."_

I had smacked him on the head, than scrambled over him to get out of the limo, not-so accidentally bashing my heel against his shin on the way out. I had given him the finger, hiding my smile as I walked inside, his voice following me. _"Night, Twinkle Toes."_

I hated Logan Echolls so much. I wished I could say that with all the truth in the world. Unfortunately it seemed the more time I spent with him, I was beginning to like him.

* * *

The ringing broke me out of my sleep. I grumbled, and reluctantly lifted my head from my pillow to look at the clock. 4: 26 a.m. Who the hell was calling me at this time of night? Or morning, whatever. I grabbed my phone from the night stand, shoving my hair out of my face, and closing my eyes again, clicked the 'Talk' button.

"What?" I grouched into the phone.

"Veronica, hey," I heard a man's voice on the other line. It took me a minute to place the voice, and than I groaned. Loudly.

"What do you _want_, Troy?" I asked, my voice cutting.

"I need a ride."

"_Now_?" I huffed out, opening my eyes. "Why are you even calling me? We aren't friends."

"No one else answered their phones," he continued.

"Yeah, they had the right idea," I muttered.

"Anyways, my car was stolen, and a couple of pals and I are stuck. Please?" Troy asked again, in his smoothest voice. I rolled my eyes.

"No. Call a taxi. Take a bus. I don't care."

I could hear Troy click his tongue over the phone, and then, "You owe me, after ditching me at the dance last weekend."

I scoffed, "You didn't even notice I was gone for two hours, and then you texted me asking where I was."

"It was a humiliating experience, for me and my ego. You owe me," Troy said again.

Moaning in defeat, I gave in. "Fine, where are you? Oh, let me guess, The Seventh Veil. I hear the ladies give free lap dances if you-"

"Veronica, we're a little farther than that."

"What? Farther than the slummiest strip club in town? Wow, Troy, you sure are living the life."

"We're not exactly in Neptune," he replied.

"Excuse me? You expect me to drive out of Neptune to pick up you and your pals?"

"You owe m-"

"Yes, yes, I know," I cut in. I swore, listened as he told me exactly where he was.

"Your paying for the gas," I snapped, and slapped my phone shut. "Jackass." My head dropped to my pillow, and I groaned one last time.

Stupid rich kids.

* * *

Pulling up, I glared at Troy, Luke, and... Logan.

"Of course you'd be here," I drawled, staring at him and shaking my head. Logan looked a little embarrassed, a little frustrated. With me, probably.

We hadn't talked much since the diner. Between a couple important cases I got, my school work, and searching for anything to do with Jake Kane and Lianne Reynolds, I hadn't had much time to spend any time with Logan. And I'll admit that I was maybe avoiding him a little. I needed time to think. He made me feel so unstable, and I had to balance everything out in my head. Ready myself, and what I was going to do. I had my shields, and I couldn't let Logan through. I had to be ready to handle him. I had to stay in control.

So I had told him I was busy, couldn't talk, couldn't hang, couldn't _anything_ for a bit. He didn't exactly seem happy about it, but he nodded stiffly and told me he'd give me some space, for now.

Rebecca had smiled at me, when she saw that I was avoiding him. I didn't know what she had been thinking, the look in her eye making me uncomfortable, like she was watching me and trying to fix everything to her way. It wasn't like Rebecca.

"Who called you? Right, Troy," Logan said, picking up his bag from the ground. "You and Troy good friends now?"

"Get in the car," I said, ignoring him. He opened the door, and was about to sit in the front seat when I shook my head, and pointed to the back seat. "No, I am not sitting back there. This soapbox can barely hold you, much less my amazing _physique_."

"You'll just have to deal," I replied, narrowing my eyes at him. I was not going to drive the rest of the way back to Neptune, with him beside me. I did not need him playing with the radio, putting his feet up on the dash, bothering me with just his presence all the way home.

And he would be distracting. That much I knew about Logan. Whenever he was around, it was impossible to ignore him. "You're either in the back, or walking home. Both work for me." I also did not need Troy and Luke wondering why I let Logan have shotgun. It would be just the cherry on top, having the fact that Logan and I had a 'thing' going on, around school.

Logan scowled, but threw his bag into the backseat, following in after it. Luke hopped in, and Troy sat in the front, next to me. He opened his mouth to say something, but I just snapped, "Don't. Just be quiet, and we'll all get along fine."

Just... fine.

* * *

I dropped off Logan first. The ride back to Neptune had been as annoying as I had expected it to be. I had not thought Logan sitting in the back through, though. He should have sat in the back, on the_ right_ side. Instead, stuck on the left side, behind me, I had to deal with Logan pulling my hair, poking my back, kicking my seat, and whispering dirty words into my ear the whole ride back.

I sighed. "Finally," I muttered to myself.

"I heard that, Mars," Logan said from behind me. I tried to stop the involuntary shiver from his breath on the back of my neck caused.

Luke and Logan rose from the backseat. "Thanks for the ride," Logan mumbled, than sighed loudly. "You gonna play nice now?"

"Walk in front of the car, we'll see," I replied. I couldn't help the corners of my lips from rising slightly.

Logan laughed, and coming around the front of my car, he caught my eye. He was of course, smirking. I revved the engine of my car, grinning at him as he then smacked his jacket against my hood. Then stopping beside my door, leaned down, and whispered so Troy and Luke couldn't hear, "You know I like it when you're feisty." Than walking to his ugly yellow Xterra, tossed over his shoulder, "See you later, Veronica." I frowned at him as he wagged his eyebrows at me.

"So you and Logan are on okay terms now?" Troy asked.

"No." I uttered, and glowered at him, "now tell me where you live so I can get rid of you too."

"Veronica Mars, don't you know how to small talk?"

"No, I'm socially retarded like that. Now, tell me where you live, or get out."

Troy sighed huffily. "Fine, fine. You are way too tight-assed anyways. I have plans today too."

"Oh, fun! Thanks for sharing. Done now?"

"I was actually going to ask you to help me find my car, you know, since it was stolen and all," Troy went on.

Rolling my eyes, I started the car, "No."

* * *

Finally home, I shut the door quietly, trying not to wake up any of my family. Quietly walking up the stairs, I entered my room, than stopped in my tracks.

"What are you doing in here?" I demanded, my eyebrows scrunching up in anger. My sister was sitting on my bed, her arms crossed, one leg over the other. And looking pissed.

"Where have you been?! Oh, let me guess, with Logan Echolls?" Rebecca replied, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. I could see her jaw moving, grinding her teeth together.

"Becky-" I started, closing my door so we wouldn't wake our parents.

"So you're sneaking out now to see him? What are you even doing with him, Veronica?"

"I don't really think it's any of your business. I'll hang out with who I want. And just for the record, I wasn't with him last night."

"Right, just like you weren't together in the girl's bathroom together at the dance, and didn't leave together, ditching Troy, and-"

"Okay! I get it! As for Troy, I had to go pick him up, because his car got stolen on the way back from their trip to Tijuana. So calm down. I don't have the patience to deal with your crap today."

Rebecca stalked closer to me, "I just don't see why you're bothering with him, that's all. I like Logan, too, but come on, Veronica. I don't want to see you get hurt. Everybody knows he and Lilly are together."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Last I heard, they broke up, Beck."

"Yeah, but you know they always get back together. They belong together. I wish you would just stay with Troy, that's all. You two are suited so much better."

"Becky, I don't want to be with Troy, and," I sighed, biting the inside of my cheek, "Logan and I aren't even really together. We've just hung out a few times. Let it go, alright? Please?"

"Ronica," Becky started.

"Please? Seriously, I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Fine." Rebecca started forward, and drew me into a hug. I remembered a time we used to hug all the time. It seemed like it had been forever since we had done anything together. "I just want you to be happy. You know that, right Veronica? I love you."

"Yeah, I know," I said, hugging her back. It felt awkward. "Love you too."

* * *

I was just leaving English, when I heard my name called over the loud speaker. Letting out a breath, I turned around and started towards the office. I hadn't done anything wrong or against the rules today... or this week, come to think of it. So I was confused as to why I had been called down to the office.

I was just a few steps away, when someone crashed into me, and dragged me into a dark room down the hall. We were enclosed in darkness, then a soft 'click' and a light came on.

"Really? Did you have to do that? I have to go down to the office, I can't deal with you right now," I told Logan, who was grinning down at me.

"Actually," Logan said, leaning down and rubbing his nose across my cheek, "I got an office aide to call you down. I didn't think you would have come, if I asked you myself."

"I would have!" I denied.

"You wouldn't have stood me up, or found an excuse to avoid me again?"

"No! Of course not," I said.

"Great. Next time, I'll keep that in mind," Logan smiled down at me, "now, we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N:** I know! Another chapter, and it hasn't been months! Yay! Please review! Feedback is always appreciated.


	13. Daddy Dearest

**A/N: **Ugh, school. Sorry it's taken me a bit. Really. But I am spending time finishing this fic, don't worry. Also, thank you so so much to all of you reviewers. You make me want to continue this story, finish it right. If you've been here from the beginning, I'm so grateful. And to new readers, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

VERONICA:

"Talk? About what?"

"Don't be obtuse, Veronica; talk about _us_," Logan said, annoyed, "and don't deny that there isn't a 'us.' There is."

I bit the inside of my cheek. Then let out a deeps sigh. "Fine! There's a 'us.' Happy?"

"Very. So-"

"But it's only physical. I'm attracted to you. That's all," I interrupted him before he could continue.

"_Veronica_," Logan bit out, frustrated.

"Logan, you're an ass. You know you are. In fact, I'm sure you revel in being an insensitive jackass," I continued.

"I do not," Logan said, but he had a smirk curling his lips as he said it.

"Oh, yeah? How did you react when I told you I was going with Troy to the homecoming dance?" He looked sheepish at the reminder, but before he could voice his excuse, I said "_Right_, by calling me a slut."

Logan looked down at the ground before meeting my eyes again. "I am sorry, Veronica."

"Yeah, well-"

"You're right, okay? I'm a bastard. It's all I know. When you told me, after everything I'd been trying to do to get you to go out with me, that you were going with that idiot Troy, it was like a punch in the gut, and I lashed out. I regretted it the moment I said it. I'm _sorry_, Veronica. Sincerely sorry."

"I appreciate you saying that Logan, I do, but what about in the future? We're gonna fight; you know we are. And how are you gonna respond? By lashing out at me? I'm sorry, but I don't really see that as a healthy relationship," I told him quietly, staring at the wall behind him.

He tugged at my chin, until I met his eyes. "Can't we try?"

"Logan, I don't even know if I _like_ you."

"So, we'll hang, and I'll try to hold back my asshole tendencies, and you can see how wonderful I am, and I might even let you get a look at this _magnificent_ body of mine," Logan paused, "if you're good."

I couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on my face. "Logan."

"Veronica, have some faith," Logan cut in. Faith. Like it had ever done anything for me before.

"I don't believe in faith," I said quietly. "I'm not dating you-"

"Veronica-"

"_But, _I am not averse to having a... physical relationship with you. I am not dating you Logan, not right now."

"What, you mean making out all the time without spending any real time with each other?"

"Yeah, right." I said decisively.

"Wow, Veronica Mars, shallow?" Logan said mockingly, grinning down at me. I just scrunched my nose up at him.

"I can't deny that I feel an attraction to you," I admitted softly. Logan opened his mouth to say something, probably to say he was right, but I smacked my hand over his mouth, stopping him from saying a word. "But I don't think I can handle a relationship right now. I don't want to be tied down. And if later we get to know each other better, we can talk then. Okay?"

Logan sighed, and staring down at me agreed. "Okay."

"And I'm not going to have sex with you," I informed him suddenly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. _At least yet_, my mind corrected.

His brown eyes softened as he said, "I'm fine with waiting until you're ready, Veronica."

It sounded strange coming from Logan Echolls, man whore, only worried about getting laid.

"Why?"

Logan laughed, shaking his head," Why? I have to have ulterior motives for being okay with waiting to have sex?"

"Yeah, because it seems from what I heard about you around school that the only time you bother with being nice to girls is because you want to sleep with them. And if you can't get that with me, I don't see why you would you bother spending time with me."

"Veronica, stop being suspicious of everything I say. It's getting annoying," Logan huffed, stalking towards the door, "not everything is a mystery. Although if it helps, if you keep acting like this, I'm sure I will lose interest in you soon enough."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," I murmured under my breath.

Logan twisted around, an angry look on his face, "Honestly? You're being stupid. Yes, I sleep around. You're right. But frankly I'm more interested in you than sex at the moment. But don't worry Veronica," Logan said snidely, "You'll know when that changes." The door slammed as he left.

It didn't matter. It did not matter that Logan was being pissy (_right_). I had things to do that afternoon, and I did not need Logan on my mind.

* * *

It was time. I had to do this, know for sure. Or maybe I just had to talk to him, see what he was like. But I knew I needed to do this. It was time.

I rang the door bell to the Kane's mansion. A maid answered the door, and when I asked if Jake Kane was in (I knew he was; I had gotten his schedule ahead of time), the maid told me no. When I told her I needed to see him, that I was Lianne Reynold's daughter and this was important, the maid finally caved and went to ask.

I waited impatiently, my arms crossed protectively over my chest. I heard the tap of the maid's shoes before I saw her striding back determinedly. She held out her arm, ushering me in, "Come on, then. I'll show you to Mr Kane's office."

"Thank you," I replied quietly. I followed her down the hallway. The house seemed different during the day, without music pounding and people crammed in. There was almost too much space now, the walls white, the floor white, the furniture (you guessed it) white. It seemed empty, cold.

Nothing from my family's considerably smaller, warmer house. Money didn't seem to make a house a home, that's for sure.

The maid stopped and gestured toward a white door on the right. "Right through there." Then she was gone, walking down the hallway and around the corner, out of sight. I inhaled a deep breath, then knocked.

A man called for me to come in, and I opened the door and slipped in, shutting it behind me and locking it.

Jake Kane looked up from some papers on his desk and smiled charmingly. "You must be Veronica Mars, Rebecca's sister, right?"

I nodded, staring at him.

"So Miss Mars, what can I do for you?" he smiled at me, leaning back in his chair, hands linking together. He had an expression of polite interest on his face.

"I want to know how long you had an affair with my mother," I said firmly, never taking my eyes from his.

His smile dropped off, his skin turned pale, and he looked away from me. I could hear him swallow as he sat up straight and frowned at her. "Miss Mars, I'm afraid you must have misunderstood. I barely know your mother, and certainly have never had any inappropriate meetings with her."

"Yeah? I thought you were high school sweethearts? The king and queen of the prom? That doesn't sound like you barely knew her," I snapped, "and I found letters. From you. Before and after she was married." Jake flinched.

"You want to explain that to me, Mr Kane? What exactly did I misunderstand?"

He abruptly adopted the expression of a man in despair and admitted, "You're right, we had a brief affair while we both married. I'm so sorry Veronica, but it was a mistake on both our parts. It happened years ago, and we haven't seen each other since. I know this must be very hard on you."

"No, that's not quite as hard as the possibility that you may be my biological father. Now _that_ is what's hard."

"I, uh-"

"What? Nothing to say to your long lost daughter?" I asked scathingly, "didn't you miss me, _daddy_?"

His jaw twitched and he stood up. "You must leave now. Now!"

Tears flooded my vision and I looked away. I wasn't crying, I wasn't. "Yeah, I'm gone." I turned and jogged down that white hallway, and opened the front door, slipping out. I knocked away the tear that escaped, shaking my head. Then I heard the voices.

_Shit_. Fantastic. Duncan and Lilly Kane, Logan Echolls, and my sister were coming up the drive, laughing. And here I was, eyes puffy and red from crying. This day could not get worse.

There was no where to hide. Why couldn't the rich have bushes or trees in their front yards? Just cement and glass, and a statue that wouldn't hide me.

So I waited.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Please review! All feedback is appreciated. :D


	14. Author's Note

**A/N: **Okay. First, I'm so sorry to you all who have been patiently waiting for an update. I'm so glad you liked this fic, and so appreciative to you all who have reviewed. I had a plan to finish this fic by the end of the year, because I owed it to all of you, and I hate not finishing things. I'd been waiting to post the rest of the chapters until this fic was completed, and had had one more to go. Then my computer got a Trojan virus and died. I lost all that work. Poof. Gone.

I'm kicking myself now, wondering why I just hadn't posted, but alas...

The thing is, I've lost interest in this story and in Veronica Mars. I still _love_ the show and characters, but I feel like I've moved on, and I'm not _in love_ with it anymore. There are still four chapters I had planned out for this fic, long ones, but frankly I just don't feel the inspiration or muse to finish them. I guess I could force myself to, push out some sucky chapters and be done with it all. Or wait and hope my muse comes back and I WANT to finish this. Or I could just delete this fic and call it a day.

At this point, I think I'm done with this story. I write fanfic because I enjoy it, I have fun with it, it's worth my time to do so. And forcing myself to work on this fic right now isn't fun, I dread it, and I'm not even liking where it goes. I'm not having fun.

I'm sorry to all of you who were looking forward to the next chapter, to finding out what happened. But I just don't think it's gonna happen. Sorry.

I have just one thing to ask you; Would you prefer me to delete this, or keep it up? Frankly, I'm thinking about deleting it since I don't see an end happening. But if any of you want me to keep it up, let me know. I owe that much to you all. However, I'll delete it in two days otherwise, so if you want it kept up, let me know soon!

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this fic. I had fun while it lasted, and I hope you did too.

Meghan, a.k.a **freaky_claudia**


End file.
